Don't Know What We Are
by Min Zucker
Summary: [Chap 6] Jika dua orang yang sama keras bertemu, mana bisa sesuatu dapat bertahan dengan baik? - "Keberatan menikah denganku?" - "Keberatan—" BTS FF; MinYoon/YoonMin. Slight TaeKook NamJin. DLDR.
1. Teaser

Park Jimin adalah seorang fotografer ternama, bekerja di majalah terkenal kekinian yang memenuhi kebutuhan anak muda jaman sekarang—membahas tentang fashion hingga artis naik daun. Selain itu sejak hasil pengambilannya yang terkenal bagus namanya sudah ada di mana-mana sebagai pengambil gambar dan pengarah gaya artis terkenal. Semua hasil jepretannya memang bisa dikatakan luar biasa mengingat ia sanggup membuat galerinya sendiri dengan foto hasil pengambilannya berjejer memenuhi dinding.

Jimin tumbuh di lingkungan kaya yang membuatnya sejak kecil mampu memegang kamera dan menghasilkan foto terbaik karena turunan seni mengalir halus di keluarganya. Sejak kecil apa yang ia ambil benar-benar berseni dan menarik minat orang untuk melihatnya, ia sendiri sudah seperti fotografer keluarga tiap berjalan-jalan. Hingga akhirnya ia mengikuti _club_ fotografi sejak memiliki kameranya sendiri di hari ulang tahunnya yang ke sembilan yang berakhir menjadi fotografer saat perusahaan majalah membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengisi tempat kosong itu.

Min Yoongi adalah pemilik mall terkenal di seluruh Korea dengan lokasi strategis pada jantung kota dengan Yoongi sebagai namanya atau bila dilihat di lambangnya maka dua huruf besar YG terpampang di paling atas. Namanya lumayan di kenal karena membuat pengaturan tentang uang hingga penjualan yang luar biasa hebat, beberapa kali masuk ke dalam majalah bisnis sebagai _headline_ atau datang ke acara sejenis di stasiun televisi untuk wawancara.

Yoongi hanya berasal dari keluarga sederhana namun tumbuh dengan tekad yang kuat. Kecerdasannya bisa dibilang di atas rata-rata mengingat nilai dan prestasi yang ia ukir tidak main-main. Ia mengambil jurusan menejemen dan bekerja paruh waktu untuk menghasilkan uang dan dengan keberanian mulai membangun sebuah mall meski harus meminjam uang. Berakhir menjadi pemilik sebuah mall ternama yang selalu mendapat pujian dan membayar hutang untuk membangun tekadnya dengan mudah.

.

.

.

 _copyright © 2016 by crownacre_

 **DON'T KNOW WHAT WE ARE**

 _Park Jimin and Min Yoongi Fanfiction_

[ **NOTE** & **WARINING** ]

Kedua karakter sama kuat! Bukan berarti susah buat lihat mana yang seme mana yang uke, _tapi_ sekalipun Yoongi uke, dia akan bertingkah sewajarnya laki-laki. Jangan mengharapkan blushing ria di sini karena aku enggak bakal bawa terlalu banyak adegan malu–malu–kucing dan yang sejenisnya. Ada banyak kalimat kasar yang aku bawa ke sini, juga mungkin tindakan kurang senonoh yang bakal aku masukin ke dalam cerita. Tinggalkan page segera kalau memang enggak nyaman daripada buat komentar kurang enak. Oh iya! Hati-hati, banyak _**typo**_!

[ _casts_ ]

Park Jimin, Min Yoongi, Kim Taehyung, Jeon Jungkook, Kim Namjoon, Kim Seokjin, Jung Hoseok

[ _Pairing_ ]

Jimin x Yoongi, Taehyung x Jungkook, Namjoon x Seokjin

[ _Genre_ ]

Romance, Drama, Slice of Life, little bit hurt/comfort

[ _Rated_ ]

T+ or M Rated

[ _Summary_ ]

Pertemuan pertama dimulai dengan obrolan dan alkohol lalu menuju hotel dan ranjang. Setelah itu keduanya jauh lebih akrab dan berubah menjadi hubungan lebih jelas. Hanya saja jika dua orang yang sama keras bertemu mana bisa bertahan bukannya saling menghancurkan? Lalu apa setelah itu akan ada pertemuan terakhir atau berubah menjadi sesuatu berarti?

.

.

.

 _ **Kita akan bertemu lagi**_

"Itu pesannya?" Seokjin bertanya sambil menatap bingung orang di hadapannya.

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya acuh, "aku juga baru membacanya. Tapi bertemu lagi atau tidak aku tidak peduli, itu tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa."

.

"Aku tiba-tiba saja merindukanmu, bagaimana ini?"

Yoongi berdecak, "merindukan apanya? Kita bertemu tanpa sesuatu berarti."

.

"Kau suka _truth or dare_? Keberatan bermain denganku?"

"Keberatan."

Jimin terkekeh kecil, "kau takut ya?"

"Berisik," Yoongi mendorong lengan Jimin kesal.

.

"Aku menyukaimu, itu saja."

"Hah? Yang benar saja, hubungan kita hanya—"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti tentang hubungan kita. Maaf."

.

"Yak! Min Yoongi, berhenti minum sojumu!" Seokjin berteriak jengkel.

Yoongi menggerakkan tangannya menolak perintah Seokjin, "memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Dasar bocah menyebalkan!"

"Kau yang kemarin memutuskan hal itu, jangan mengeluh!"

.

Satu pukulan mendarat di wajah Jimin, "hentikan ucapanmu, bocah!"

Jimin melangkah sempoyongan menghampiri Yoongi, tangannya menarik kerah kaku itu hingga yang mengenakannya sedikit tertarik dan terangkat. "Kalau begitu berhenti menjauhiku, _Hyung_."

"Aku tidak menjauhimu, aku hanya sibuk."

Tiba-tiba saja satu pukulan mendarat di wajah Yoongi.

"Berhenti begini, _Hyung_!"  
Dan Jimin adalah pelakunya.

.

"Kau seharusnya melawan dirimu sendiri sebelum melawanku," Jimin menyeringai.

Yoongi menggeleng sambil terus mendorong tubuh Jimin sekuat yang ia bisa. "Tubuhku—tubuhku selalu mengkhianatiku. Menjauh kau, Park Jimin!"

.

"Kau sungguhan menjemputku? Merindukanku ya?"

"Tidak merindukanmu," Yoongi mendengus jengkel. "Kau yang memaksaku menjemputmu."

.

"Berhentilah membohongi dirimu sendiri."

"Berhentilah jadi terlalu percaya diri."

.

"Menghabiskan soju lagi?"

"Ya, dan aku perlu kau untuk mengurus bocah satu ini."

.

"Berhenti menangis."

"Aku… aku minta maaf."

"Berhenti menangis, kubilang."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah menjadi alasanku menangis!"

.

"Kita lihat sejauh mana kau bertahan dengan tingkahmu yang seperti itu."

"Berhenti berusaha, kau tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa."

"Bersatu ataupun berakhir, keduanya sama-sama sebuah hasil."

.

"Sekarang kau mau mengakui perasaanmu?"

"Aku sudah mengakui perasaanku sejak lama."

"Yang benar saja—"

.

Meski tiap pertemuan akan berakhir sebuah perpisahan, Jimin tidak ingin ada perpisahan secepat kedipan mata. Ia memperjuangkan pertemuannya berlangsung lama dan berharap banyak pada orang yang ingin terus ia temui pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Meski tiap pertemuan akan berakhir sebuah perpisahan, Yoongi juga tidak berpikir jika perpisahan akan sedekat itu dengan jangkauannya. Ia ingin memperjuangkan pertemuan sepanjang mungkin dan berharap pada perpisahan untuk tidak segera datang.

Sayangnya, terkadang terlalu keras membuat semuanya tidak bisa jelas. Tidak salah tentang menjunjung tinggi harga diri, tapi terkadang hal itu hanya akan membawa sakit hati.

.

"Keberatan menikah denganku?"

"Keberatan—"

— _ **kkeut.**_

.

Hai! Aku kembali buat FF, kali ini enggak GS walaupun tetep cerita dengan konfliknya yang agak _dewasa_. Maaf untuk Beautiful Disaster yang belum aku lanjutin dan justru bikin ff ini, jujur aja, aku tiba-tiba blank soal ff itu T^T semua ideku kelupaan karena emang aku enggak bener-bener catet, jadi, yeah, aku harap aku bisa dapet segera ideku ini.

Ah ya, aku pikir chapter ini semacam Teaser? Atau mungkin cuma perkenalan kali ya… Sekarang bukan cinta beda dunia lagi hahaha ini semacam… hm… gimana ya? Ya begini, cerita cinta dari dua orang yang keras kepala. Kupikir konflik yang aku bawa asalnya dari mereka sendiri yang enggak mau ngalah dan akhirnya jadi nyakitin satu sama lain—whoops, kenapa aku jadi kasih clue gini? hahaha

Ya, mungkin segini aja kali ya? Jangan lupa komentar dan buat aku tau seberapa besar rasa tertarik kalian sama FF ini. Aku bakal lanjutin secepat yang aku bisa karenaaa ~ aku udah punya draft chapter satu dan chapter dua untuk FF ini hahaha

Sepanjang apa nanti, aku kurang yakin. Mungkin bakal lima – sepuluh? Kurang yakin. Kita lihat aja nanti.

Jangan lupa review! Karena banyaknya review di sini bakal nentuin seberapa semangatnya aku lanjutin dan perlu aku post secepat apa. Terima kasih! ^^


	2. Chapter 1: claped eyes on you

**DON'T KNOW WHAT WE ARE**

 _Fanfiction by crowncare  
copyright © 2016_

 _ **This story is mine except the cast.  
seperti note dan warning yang ada di bab pertama, jika kalian tidak suka silakan tinggalkan page ini.  
You've been warned!**_

.

 **Chapter 01: Clapped Eyes On You**

.

Jimin memasuki sebuah kelab malam dengan mata mengedar ke sekeliling ruangan, suara berisik sudah memenuhi gendang telinganya sejak ia melangkah masuk setelah turun dari mobil. Ia sendiri adalah salah satu tamu undangan di pesta ulang tahun si playboy terbaik di seluruh kota Seoul di kelab malam karena posisinya sebagai sahabat baik sejak sekolah menengah atas, Jung Hoseok.

"Kau datang!" Hoseok menyambut sambil menepuk bahu sahabatnya sok asik. Sosok yang mendapat tepukan ringan pun mengangguk sambil memberi senyuman sederhana, basa-basi menyadari ada banyak orang yang mungkin mengetahui dirinya dan tidak siap menjadi bahan perbincangan. Meski hanya fotografer, wajahnya yang tampan beberapa kali menjadi model sebuah majalah yang membahas tentang fotografi ataupun iklan sebuah kamera mahal membuatnya harus menjadi orang yang lumayan dikenal.

Hoseok mengedarkan matanya dan menemukan sosok Taehyung, tangannya terangkat untuk sekedar memberi kode agar sosok itu datang ke tempatnya sekarang. Setelah beberapa detik, Taehyung menghampiri mereka berdua sambil memberi senyum lebar pada Jimin—padahal jelas-jelas yang memanggilnya adalah Hoseok.

"Hai Jimin-ah!" Ia menyapa riang teman satu kelasnya dulu, membuat giginya terpamerkan sempurna seperti mengejek orang di hadapannya yang bahkan membuat giginya terlihat pun sungkan. "Kabarnya kau setengah bulan di London, mengambil foto lagi?"

Jimin mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis, "kali ini untuk foto album Homme. Kau tahu sendiri aku sudah menjadi langganan BigHit mengambil foto artis mereka yang satu itu."

Taehyung mengangguk paham sambil membentuk mulutnya menjadi O sempurna, ia kemudian memberi senyuman tengil. "Omong-omong, masih _single_?"

Hoseok yang mendengar pertanyaan itu tertawa, melirik Jimin yang kini terlihat malas sambil memutar bola matanya. Wajahnya nampak jengkel karena ditertawakan. "Kau masih belum _move on_ dari gadis itu?"

"Bukan," yang ditanya menggeleng jengah. Ia menatap dua temannya bergantian kemudian mendengus kasar, "susah mencari yang cocok denganku. Aku tidak terlalu senang mengabari, tapi semua orang mengharapkan mendapat kabar. Apa kurang cukup untuk percaya padaku?"

Hoseok dan Taehyung tertawa bersamaan, mengangguk paham pada tabiat kurang senang memegang ponsel yang ada pada Jimin dan mempengaruhi pemuda itu untuk tidak terlalu sering memainkan ponsel apalagi mengabari sedang apa atau blablabla.

"Kau perlu kekasih yang cuek," Hoseok memberi saran. Matanya mengerling pada Jimin sambil menggodanya, "kau _bi_? Berminat pada laki-laki? Biasanya laki-laki jauh lebih tidak peduli dibanding perempuan yang minta ini-itu."

"Aku pikir aku _gay_ sekarang," Jimin mengangkat bahunya cuek melihat Taehyung dan Hoseok yang ada di hadapannya melotot tidak percaya. Park Jimin yang selama sekolah menengeh memegang teguh jiwa lurusnya itu sekarang _gay_? Woah, keajaiban luar biasa apa yang terjadi setelah beberapa tahun mereka berpisah?

"Jung Hoseok?" Suara dalam seseorang menginterupsi pemuda yang sejak tadi terlihat sibuk mengedarkan pandangan mencari-cari orang yang cocok untuk Park Jimin. Saat Hoseok menoleh, ia menemukan laki-laki dengan rambut abu-abu platina berada di sebelahnya.

Hoseok tersenyum sambil mengangguk, "Min Yoongi! Lama tidak melihatmu," ia menepuk bahu sempit laki-laki di hadapannya, lagi-lagi untuk bertingkah sok asik.

Min Yoongi, ia juga seorang tamu undangan dari playboy nomor satu, Jung Hoseok. Menjadi teman kerja sama Hoseok membuatnya harus bersabar menghadapi undangan pesta hampir sebulan sekali karena Jung hoseok adalah si gila pesta, laki-laki kekinian penyuka keramaian.

"Seharusnya kau mengundangku bukan di malam Minggu," Yoongi bersuara dengan nada tenang namun dalam, matanya menatap sekeliling kelab dengan pandangan menilai. "Seandainya di malam Senin mungkin aku bisa beralasan bolos kerja."

"Sial," sang pemilik pesta mendelik sambil tertawa kecil, menghela napas yang awalnya tertahan karena ucapan mengejutkan pemuda rambut platina. "Kau benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya membuatku terkejut dasar Min Sialan."

Yoongi tertawa kecil mendengar pernyataan temannya. "Senang mengetahui aku masih cukup baik untuk melakukan hal itu."

"Ya sudah sana nikmati pestanya."

Setelah Yoongi berlalu, Jimin yang sejak tadi memperhatikan lelaki itu menyenggol lengan Taehyung. Ia menoleh pada Taehyung dan mengerling sebentar pada sosok Yoongi yang mulai tenggelam diantara tamu-tamu lain. "Yang tadi itu Min Yoongi?"

Taehyung mengangguk tanpa curiga, "menarik ya? Kabarnya dia _tsundere_ susah dipacari, tapi oke juga di ranjang. Bukan berarti dia mudah didapatkan, tapi dari wajahnya pun sudah terlihat 'kan?"

" _Ne_?" Mata sipit Jimin melebar kaget, mencoba meyakinkan pendengarannya. "Di ranjang?"

Sekali lagi yang diajak mengobrol mengangguk tenang. "Aku berniat mencobanya waktu itu, tapi caranya menatap saja sudah membuatku merinding. Aku lebih baik tidak."

"Kau membuatnya terlihat murahan," Jimin mendecak. "Tapi oke, aku akan mencobanya."

"Coba sa—APA?!" Taehyung memekik heboh menyadari kalimat Jimin, apalagi saat melihat sosok itu sudah menjauh untuk mengikuti arah langkah si rambut abu-abu platina tadi pergi. "Park Jimin, kau serius?" Ia berteriak heboh hingga Hoseok menatap bingung dua sahabatnya dan menahan Taehyung mengejar Jimin untuk sekedar bertanya apa yang salah.

.

"Min Yoongi?" Suara seseorang membuat pemuda yang tengah meneguk sampanye dalam gelas di antara jemarinya itu menoleh, menatap orang yang memangil.

Yoongi mendengung sebentar lalu kembali meminum dengan cara anggun sampanyenya. "Ada apa?" Suaranya yang serak ke luar, mengerling pada laki-laki asing di sebelahnya.

"Jimin, aku Park Jimin," si laki-laki asing mengenalkan diri sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Aku fotografer."

" _Eoh_ ," Yoongi mengangguk cuek sambil menarik ke luar ponselnya yang tadi membuat suara getar menganggu, melihat pesan yang mungkin dari orang penting lalu berdecak membaca isinya. Matanya kini berpindah atensi pada Jimin meski tidak berniat membalas sedikit pun uluran tangan laki-laki di sebelahnya. "Aku tahu kau Park Jimin, ada apa?"

Jimin menyeringai tipis mendapati pertanyaan ada apa, berpikir itu mungkin permulaan dari pembuktian perkataan Taehyung. "Keberatan mengobrol bersamaku?"

Tidak segera menjawab, mata sipit itu memicing dan memindai seluruh ruangan seolah mencari sesuatu penting. Hingga matanya berakhir pada titik yang sama saat ia memulai, lelaki itu mengangguk kecil. "Tentu. Sepertinya Seokjin memang tidak bisa datang," ujarnya dengan suara lirih di kalimat terakhir, seperti tengah berbicara sendiri.

Mereka diam lumayan lama sambil meneguk alkohol yang ada di tangan, hingga Jimin meneguk gelas ke tiganya menyerah terus diam dan saling melirik namun tidak berniat bersuara.

"Yoongi– _ssi_ , kau tidak mudah mabuk huh?" Ia bertanya sambil memainkan gelasnya yang kosong, jari telunjuknya menuding diri Yoongi yang menatapnya masih dengan fokus yang baik.

Yoongi mengangguk ringan, meneguk cepat alkohol dalam gelasnya sambil menatap Jimin. "Kenapa? Ingin membuatku mabuk, huh?"

Jimin menyeringai dan terkekeh kecil, "mungkin begitu."

"Kalau kau mendengar seseorang tentangku dan ranjang atau blablabla, aku akan mengatakan seharusnya kau berhenti," pemuda itu meletakkan agak kasar gelasnya dan menatap malas laki-laki di sebelahnya. "Aku tidak akan semudah itu menyerahkan diri meski kondisi mabuk."

Satu sudut bibir Jimin tertarik ke atas, membentuk lengkungan meremehkan pada pernyataan yang Yoongi ucapkan beberapa sekon lalu. "Aku dengar pengusaha sukses pemilik Yoongi Mall berumur dua puluh tujuh, itu berarti kau, Min Yoongi, lebih tua dariku 'kan?"

Yoongi mendengung, "dan kau, fotografer Park Jimin, yang aku dengar kau dua puluh lima? Itu berarti seharusnya bocah sepertimu tidak mencoba sesuatu tentang ranjang, anak kecil."

Jimin mengangkat bahunya acuh, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk mendekati wajah Yoongi. Meneliti wajah putih yang terlihat tanpa cela dengan hidung bangir dan mata sipit, bibirnya pun merah seperti buah _cherry_ yang menarik untuk dicicipi. "Kau _cantik_ ," komentar Jimin dengan posisi yang sangat dekat.

Yoongi tidak berniat untuk mundur dan justru mendengus di hadapan Jimin, memberi reaksi tidak suka pada pernyataan yang baru saja lelaki itu lontarkan tepat di wajahnya. "Aku takut kau harus menelan ucapanmu tadi, Jimin– _ssi_ ," matanya menatap tajam pada mata Jimin.

"Aku akan menelannya segera dan menggantinya dengan seksi setelah melihat wajahmu berkeringat, aku bersumpah."

"Woah, kau mengatakannya seperti dirimu seorang ahli," Yoongi menyeringai, menantang Jimin tepat di wajahnya dan mendengus kecil. "Kita lihat—"

Jimin dengan cekatan menarik dagu dan meraup bibir tipis Yoongi, mengigitinya seperti permen dan menghisapnya kuat hingga suara erangan terdengar dari yang lebih tua.

Merasa tertantang, Yoongi menangkup pipi laki-laki yang mencuri _start_ dan menghisap bibir bawahnya. Ia mengulum habis bibir itu hingga basah lalu mengigitinya dan merasakan rasa kenyal di sana.

Mereka beradu ciuman, menunjukkan kekuatan siapa yang akan menang dan memperlihatkan betapa hebat ciuman itu seharusnya. Beberapa kali bertukar dengan mengulum atas menjadi mengulum bawah dan sebaliknya, mati-matian mengatur napas dan mencuri ruang untuk menghirup udara agar tetap bisa bertahan dalam perang bibir ini.

Jimin menjadi yang menyerah lebih dulu, tapi jauh lebih pintar karena lidahnya sudah menelusuri habis mulut Yoongi dan mengalahkan lidah itu agar tidak mendorong ke luar lidahnya. Bibir Yoongi jadi yang lebih bengkak dan beberapa saliva lebih banyak mengalir di dagunya, cukup untuk membuat yang menyerah lebih dulu tetap memasang senyum bangga. Masih sibuk mengatur napas, tangannya terangkat untuk mengelus dagu Yoongi, membersihkan saliva dari ciuman panas mereka yang mengalir ke luar tanpa sempat ditelan.

Yoongi lebih payah dalam mengatur napas, saat Jimin sudah dengan napas teratur menyeringai dan mengelus pahanya, ia masih bersuara serak mengerang dan menyingkirkan tanpa tenaga jemari Jimin di kakinya.

"Min Yoongi," Jimin tersenyum meremehkan, "apa kau selemah itu?"

"Brengsek," yang diberi senyuman remeh mendesis, ia mengusap bibirnya yang sudah terasa bengkak dan basah. "Memangnya kau sehabat apa, huh?"

Jimin menyeringai mendengar pertanyaan Yoongi yang sedikit memancing, ia kemudian turun dari bangkunya dan menarik lengan Yoongi agar ikut turun. "Kita buktikan," bisiknya pada telinga Yoongi dan mengigit cuping sosok yang sibuk berontak dalam tarikannya. "Kita buktikan seberapa hebatnya diriku."

Tidak ada alasan khusus kenapa mereka sekarang berakhir di sebuah hotel di dekat kelab tempat pesta Hoseok di adakan. Suara ribut kelab malam masih mengiringi telinga mereka karena terlalu lama ada di sana, tapi bagi Jimin suara erangan dan desahan dari bibir tipis Yoongi jauh lebih membekas dibanding ributnya _speaker_ besar di tempatnya berpesta tadi.

Sebelum ke sini Jimin sudah sibuk mengerayangi tubuh Yoongi di dalam mobil, Yoongi pun tidak tinggal diam. Mereka saling meraba meski tetap saja Jimin yang menang. Jimin mencapai pada tonjolan dada Yoongi, membuatnya mendesah keras karena ia memelintir tonjolan itu hingga batasnya dan melepasnya lalu kembali memelintir ke arah yang berbeda. Yoongi hanya mampu meraih perutnya yang berbentuk dan memberi gelitikan di sana karena tangan Jimin yang lain lumayan kuat untuk menyingkirkan permainan nakal yang ada di bangku penumpang.

"Kau sudah memegang perutku tadi," Jimin menyeringai pada Yoongi yang tengah berdiri di sisi ranjang, terlihat tanpa beban menata bajunya yang sempat dibuat berantakan sebelum datang ke sini, di dalam _lift_. "Menikmati bagaimana bentuknya yang indah?"

Yoongi membalikkan tubuh menghadap Jimin sambil melipat tangannya, matanya menatap malas penuh penilaian pada seringaian Jimin. Meski tatapan Jimin kali ini terlihat seksi dan menantang bahkan mampu menarik diri Yoongi untuk bertekuk lutut, Yoongi tetap memberi ekspresi jual mahal untuk sekedar menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya. "Aku sudah sering melihat enam kotak seperti itu, kupikir biasa saja."

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau begitu senang menantangku padahal kau akan selalu kalah," seringaian Jimin makin lebar.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya menyadari baru saja diejek bocah di hadapannya. "Kau pikir kau menang huh?"

Jimin menggeleng, "belum," ia menyeringai lebar dan mendorong kuat tubuh Yoongi hingga terbanting ke arah kasur. Ia bisa mendengar suara erangan dari yang lebih tua karena terkejut dan mungkin sakit, "kalau gitu tunggu apa lagi? Kita lihat bagaimana caraku menang."

Dengan cekatan ia membuka baju Yoongi, karena terlalu tergesa membuat beberapa kancing terlepas dan pekikan jengkel dari yang ada di bawah. Jimin tidak peduli, ia dengan segera membuka bajunya sendiri dan melemparnya asal seperti baju Yoongi. Dirinya _topless_ begitupun dengan Yoongi. Matanya menatap tajam pada tubuh putih Yoongi dengan _abs_ yang harus diakui, bentuknya _indah_ , Yoongi sangat kurus dan bentuk _six pack_ -nya justru jadi seperti _eleven abs_ meski tetap ada beberapa garis membentuk kotak pada perut rata itu.

Yoongi yang ada di bawah tiba-tiba saja menggerakkan tangannya, meraih perut Jimin yang berbentuk dan mencubit pelan salah satu dari enam kotak di sana. Ia tersenyum senang saat mendengar suara desisan Jimin karena jarinya yang bermain di tiap sela-sela _six pack_ -nya. "Badanmu oke juga," komentar Yoongi saat tangannya sampai di dada Jimin untuk mengelus dada bidang itu.

Jimin tersenyum bangga, ia yang awalnya diam mengagumi Yoongi pun mulai bergerak untuk menyentuh perut Yoongi dengan _abs_ yang sejak awal menarik hatinya. Tiap Yoongi menarik napas bentuknya akan terlihat lebih jelas, jemarinya menelusuri bagaimana perut laki-laki di bawahnya bisa begitu putih, rata, dan berbentuk indah. Sesekali mencubit bagian paling bawah hingga suara erangan terdengar. Tidak mau membiarkan suara erangan itu hanya beberapa kali, Jimin mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher putih Yoongi, menjilati permukaannya hingga erangan berubah menjadi desahan. Tangannya berpindah pada tonjolan milik Yoongi, memelintirnya hingga lengannya di remas kemudian mengigit keras kulit leher di depan bibirnya hingga remasan pada tangan berubah cakaran. Jimin tersenyum menyadari tubuh Yoongi menegang karena bibirnya yang bergerak aktif pada leher putih dan siap berubah menjadi leher putih penuh memar. Beberapa kali Yoongi berteriak keras saat Jimin menghisap kuat lehernya atau mengigit kulitnya hingga menggesekkan gigi pada kulit itu.

" _Saekki-ya_ ," suara berat Yoongi dengan napas tersenggal terdengar begitu seksi. "Kau akan membuat leherku penuh bercak besok pagi," keluhnya jengkel sambil berusaha mendorong tubuh Jimin yang penuh dengan otot.

Jimin mendongak untuk menatap Yoongi, memberi senyuman menawan pada laki-laki di bawahnya. "Begitu?" Ia bertanya dengan nada mengjek. "Baiklah, biar aku buat bercak di tempat lain saja."

Belum sempat mengeluarkan suara, Jimin dengan jemari lihainya membuka bawahan Yoongi, menelanjangi tubuh itu hingga tidak ada satu benang pun tersisa. Ia bersiul kurang ajar saat tangannya dengan sengaja membuka lebar kaki kurus Yoongi, membuat paha dalamnya yang putih kini terlihat begitu menarik untuk dibuat banyak memar. Tanpa membuang mikrosekon pun, ia langsung menunduk dan menciumi paha putih itu. Yoongi mendesah keras merasakan kakinya sudah berada dalam kendali Jimin, tangannya meremas sprei karena terlalu jauh untuk meraih bahu Jimin.

Selesai dengan paha kanan, Jimin beralih pada paha kiri Yoongi. Jimin membuat banyak jejak saliva dengan lidahnya dan meninggalkan bekas gigitan dan hisapan kuat untuk membuat noda memar beberapa waktu ke depan. Ia menyeringai bangga melihat dari bawah saat Yoongi bergerak terlalu gelisah dan tangan meremas apa saya yang bisa ia raih, bibirnya pun sibuk menggumam dan meloloskan suara merdu lewat erangan dan desahan.

"Kau membuatku panas," Jimin bersuara setelah selesai menghabiskan paha Yoongi, ia menatap lapar sosok di bawahnya.

Ia berpikir perlu membuat Yoongi menungging tapi kemudian takut menyesal karena tidak bisa melihat wajah seksi yang akan ia masuki, jadi ia menaikkan satu kaki Yoongi ke bahunya setelah melepas celananya. Ia memposisikan dirinya di depan Yoongi hingga sosok itu mendesis bersamanya karena merasakan ujung miliknya menggesek bibir lubang Yoongi.

"Masuk— _akh_ kan," Yoongi menjerit jengkel dengan mata menatap nyalang, tangannya meremas sprei hingga kusut dan ujung sprei terlepas dari kasur. Mendesah keras karena sebelum instruksinya selesai ujung milik Jimin yang bergesekan dengannya sudah masuk. Rasanya besar meski baru ujungnya, ia memejamkan mata tiap merasakan milik Jimin yang tumpul makin melesak masuk ke dalam dirinya. "Jimin– _ashh_."

Jimin menyeringai senang mendengar suara bergetar Yoongi, memberi tatapan lapar yang makin besar pada sosok di bawahnya. Tidak tahan terlalu pelan, ia pun mendorong cepat hingga seluruh miliknya masuk ke dalam Yoongi. Suara teriakan Yoongi terdengar seperti alunan merdu, ia tersenyum senang mendengar suara tersiksa Yoongi saat miliknya melesak masuk begitu tiba-tiba hingga memenuhi lubang sempit itu.

"Ugh– sialan," Yoongi memaki keras. Tubuhnya bergerak seperti merasa tidak nyaman dengan gigi mengigit bibir bawahnya, mungkin menahan sakit karena milik Jimin memenuhi lubangnya hingga pangkal.

"Aku bergerak," Jimin berbisik yang dijawab dengan anggukan lemah dari yang di bawah. Ia mulai menarik perlahan dirinya dan kembali menakan masuk miliknya hingga suara erangan keras terdengar. Melakukannya banyak kali sampai yang di bawah mulai mendesah menikmati tanpa teriakan kesakitan.

Hingga saat ia menekan sebuah titik dan mendengar suara nikmat Yoongi dengan wajah menyukainya, menyadari bahwa ia menemukan titik manis. Jadi ia menekan titik itu banyak kali hingga sosok di bawahnya mendesah keras dengan mata menatap sayu dan fokus yang berantakan. Terlihat sangat menyukai apa yang ia lakukan.

"Se–hhh sebentar lagi," Yoongi meremas lengan Jimin, mengetatkan dan membuat milik Jimin terpijat di dalamnya.

Jimin mengangguk sambil terus menekan Yoongi dalam, menggumam _aku juga_ dengan kecepatan tak beraturan. Napasnya tersenggal karena mulai merasa lelah. Dan saat tubuhnya menekan keras titik manis Yoongi, ia merasakan perutnya basah juga terakan nikmat serak yang bergetar, Yoongi sampai lebih dulu.

Merasakan miliknya pun sudah mulai basah karena beberapa cairannya yang ke luar, ia mulai bergerak cepat untuk menyusul Yoongi. Ia sampai tepat saat miliknya berada di dalam Yoongi dan menekan lebih masuk agar seluruh cairannya memenuhi lubang Yoongi hingga menetes ke luar karena terlalu penuh. Ia terjatuh di sebelah Yoongi setelah itu.

"Sialan," Yoongi mendesis masih dengan napas tak teratur, matanya terpejam sambil lengan bawah menutup matanya.

Jimin terkekeh melihat orang di sebelahnya kemudian memeluk tubuh kurus itu, "aku menang 'kan?"

Mendengar pernyataan Jimin, Yoongi mengangkat lengannya dan melirik sosok yang berbaring di sebelahnya. Matanya terlihat tajam tapi kemudian ia mendengus kecil. "Terserah apa katamu."

Jimin mendaratkan kecupan pada kening sempit Yoongi kemudian terkekeh kecil melihat reaksi delikan dari yang ia kecup. " _Sleep well_ , Min Yoongi."

.

Yoongi terbangun di pagi hari dengan selimut menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, matanya mengedar dan tidak menemukan apapun selain pemandangan bagaimana hotel seharusnya. Ia mendengus, merasa setengah jengkel pada sosok yang semalam membawanya ke sini dan sudah tidak tertemukan di manapun. Bibirnya tersenyum penuh cela entah untuk dirinya atau seorang Park Jimin yang menjengkelkan.

Ia duduk dari baringannya, menyadari pakaiannya semalam masih berceceran di lantai dan kini ada di ujung kakinya membuat ia merasa sedikit lega laki-laki semalam tidak meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa mengurusnya. Ia menemukan ponselnya ada di atas baju juga selembar kertas, bertanya-tanya untuk apa kertas yang ada di sana.

Mengabaikan ponsel dan kertas, ia menarik bajunya lalu masuk ke dalam kamar mandi untuk segera membersihkan diri yang terasa lengket dan tercium bau tidak menyenangkan dari tubuhnya.

Tubuhnya terasa lebih segar setelah dibersihkan, ia mengenakan pakaian semalam mengingat ia memang tidak membawa pakaian lain. Setelah itu ia meraih ponsel serta selembar kertas yang ditinggalkan Jimin tanpa membacanya, memasukkan dua benda itu ke dalam kantongnya lalu melangkah ke luar meninggalkan kamar hotel.

Ia sudah menelepon sahabatnya, Seokjin, untuk menjemputnya di hotel yang beruntung diiyakan oleh orang itu. Saat ke luar, mobil merah kebanggaan sahabatnya sudah ada di depan dengan senyuman khas sosok itu menyapanya. Ia mengerakkan kepalanya untuk sekedar menyapa Seokjin lalu masuk dengan elegan ke dalam mobil yang membuat sosok di balik kemudi mencibir sedikit.

"Mau ke kedai kopi bersamaku?" Seokjin bertanya sambil menjalankan mobilnya pelan.

Yoongi mengangguk kecil, "bukan masalah selama kau membuatku makan gratis."

"Menggelikan," yang menyetir memajukan bibirnya untuk mencibir sahabatnya. "Kita _brunch_ di sana sekalian, oke?"

"Oke."

Seokjin mengemudi dengan tenang sementara Yoongi memejamkan matanya menikmati semilir angin di awal musim semi. Ketika akhir musim gugut dan memasuki musim dingin Seokjin akan ribut tentang _cap_ mobil yang harus ditutup karena dingin dan saat musim itu terlewati Seokjin akan sangat senang membuka _cap_ yang katanya untuk menunjukkan pada dunia wajah tampannya. Yoongi awalnya akan sibuk mencela sosok penuh percaya diri di sebelahnya, tapi akhirnya malas juga karena Kim Seokjin jelas tidak memiliki malu dengan sifat percaya diri lebih dari siapapun.

Yoongi senang saat cahaya matahari menimpa wajahnya dan membuat rasa hangat mengelus pipinya, _mood_ -nya sedikit membaik karena hanya sinar kekuningan dari benda bulat ribuan kilometer di sana selalu jadi satu-satunya hal baik hati untuk dirinya.

"Kita sampai," Seokjin menepuk bahu Yoongi setelah mesin mobilnya dimatikan dan menutup _cap_ mobilnya; kata Seokjin tiap parkir ia harus menjaga baik-baik benda kesayangannya agar tidak ada orang melompat masuk atau apapun jadi itu sebabnya _cap_ harus tertutup ketika tidak ada orang di dalam.

Yoongi mengangguk dan membuka matanya. Tidak ada alasan merengek sebentar lagi karena cahaya matahari yang menghiburnya pun sudah terhalangi benda yang selalu diributkan Kim Seokjin. Ia ke luar sambil merapikan pakaiannya, kemudian mengikuti langkah Seokjin masuk ke dalam kedai kopi yang menjadi langganannya.

"Beri aku coklat panas dengan _marshmallow_ , juga _chocolate cake_ dengan oreo. Aku mau itu cepat," Yoongi memesan dengan cepat setelah duduk dan dihampiri pencatat pesanan. Ia melipat tangannya di dada sambil bersandar pada bangku setelah sang pencatat menatap Seokjin.

Seokjin terkesiap dari terkesimanya melihat Yoongi yang terlihat begitu serius kali ini, ia mengerjap. "Aku juga mau coklat panas, tapi untukku dengan _whipped cream_. Dan aku minta _strawberry cheese cake_."

Pelayan itu mengangguk, kemudian melangkah mundur beberapa langkah dan berlalu menuju tempat pesanan mereka akan di buat.

Seokjin menatap penasaran Yoongi yang terlihat sudah memejamkan mata, memberi ekspresi penasaran penuh pada sosok itu. "Ceritakan padaku," ia bersuara sambil menekan pelan bahu Yoongi setelah harus sedikit berdiri.

Yoongi membuka matanya dan mendengus jengkel setelah itu, "cerita apanya?"

"Kenapa kau bisa berakhir di hotel? Aku pikir kau sudah tidak tertarik bersenang-senang."

"Dia seksi," Yoongi kembali memejamkan mata, mengingat-ingat bagaimana sosok Jimin di matanya semalam. Ia tertawa kecil kemudian. "Dan terlihat begitu naif, aku tertarik."

Seokjin memutar bola matanya malas. "Siapa namanya?"

"Dia fotografer terkenal," bibir Yoongi menyeringai. "Park Jimin."

"Gila!" Sosok di hadapan Yoongi memekik tidak percaya, menatap penuh apresiasi pada sosok di hadapannya. Ia meringis sebelum bersuara, "aku dengar dia oke, apa memang seperti itu?"

Yoongi menggeleng dan mempertahankan seringaiannya. "Kau tahu, lebih dari oke."

"Min Yoongi!" Seokjin menendang kaki sahabatnya gemas. Hampir berteriak keras jika saja tidak ingat mereka sekarang ada di tempat umum. "Astaga—aku jadi penasaran."

"Apa? Kau membuatku terlihat murah," sosok yang mendapat tendangan itu memutar bola matanya. "Lagi pula aku pikir kau sudah punya pasangan tetap, si Namjoon itu."

"Kau memang murah," Seokjin menekan pelan kening Yoongi sambil terkekeh kecil. "Aku baru menyadarinya sekarang. Yoongi, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu banyak bergaul denganku, aku jadi merasa merusakmu sejak pertama membantumu."

Seokjin kembali teringat pada masa di mana mereka masih kuliah, saat dirinya menawarkan apartemen untuk Yoongi tinggal dan disetujui oleh sosok itu. Setelah itu mereka menjadi sahabat dekat dan mulai terlibat pada hal-hal yang sama. Seokjin seorang gila senang-senang, Yoongi sendiri bukan sepenuhnya bocah lugu yang akan mengingatkan Seokjin bahwa itu tidak baik. Ia mengikuti permainan yang diajarkan Seokjin. Mereka berdua sama-sama menjadi sukses setelah lulus kuliah, tapi memiliki sedikit masa muda penuh _senang-senang_ yang salah dan sedikit merusak mereka saat kesuksesan mengiringi. Meski hanya rumor yang beredar tentang Min Yoongi dan Kim Seokjin, terkadang mereka berdua memang ingin mengiyakan. Tapi mengingat pamor sebagai orang penting tentu saja rumor harus tetap menjadi rumor, lagipula publik tidak benar-benar peduli pada apa yang terjadi diantara orang penting macam mereka soal hubungan khusus. Jadi rumor akan terus menjadi rumor.

"Aku senang berteman denganmu," Yoongi ikut terkekeh. "Yeah, terlepas dari _merusak_ itu."

Pesanan mereka datang dan cukup untuk membuat obrolan berubah arah. Seokjin menceritakan apa yang ia kerjakan di China beberapa hari lalu bersama ayahnya, mendapatkan beberapa kenalan dan mempercayakan sebagian sahamnya untuk ditanam pada kantornya juga teman kerja sama bisnis. Yoongi mengangguk kagum sambil sesekali menggumam pada apa yang dihasilkan sahabatnya dalam kunyahannya, atau beberapa kali mencela tiap Seokjin dengan kepercayaan dirinya memberi tahu berapa banyak orang yang memujinya tampan dan sebaiknya menjadi model.

Yoongi sendiri tidak benar-benar memiliki cerita saat Seokjin menyuruhnya bicara, ia hanya memberi tahu rencananya membuat sebuah paket liburan musim panas untuk anak sekolah bersama seorang artis yang tengah naik daun dan meminta saran siapa artis itu. Yoongi memikirkan tentang Kim Jongin, salah satu aktor muda yang juga saudara Seokjin, atau mungkin Kim Seolhyun, salah satu anggota _girl band_ yang kebetulan saudara dari kekasih Seokjin. Yoongi memang sedikit berani tentang acara musim panas mengingat tahun lalu _mall_ -nya membuat tiket liburan ke Jepang untuk sekeluarga yang beruntung.

Saat Yoongi menarik keluar ponselnya yang bergetar, selembar kertas meluncur jatuh dan menarik hati Seokjin untuk memungutnya. Yoongi terlihat tidak peduli saat sahabatnya itu mengambil kertas dari Jimin saat di hotel tadi dan memilih mengangkat telepon dari salah satu relasinya.

"Lihat ini," Seokjin menunjukkan kertas yang tadi ia pungut setelah Yoongi menutup telepon dengan seseorang, membuat tulisan tangan yang ada pada kertas itu terpampang di hadapan Yoongi.

 _ **Kita akan bertemu lagi**_

"Itu pesannya?" Seokjin bertanya sambil menatap bingung orang di hadapannya.

Yoongi mengangkat bahunya acuh setelah membaca isi pesan itu, "aku juga baru membacanya. Tapi bertemu lagi atau tidak aku tidak peduli, itu tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa."

Seokjin mendengus, "kau mau terus sendiri ya?"

Mata sipit itu menajam, keningnya mengerut. "Maksudmu?"

"Ya—terus sendiri, _jomblo_. _Single_. Tidak punya kekasih kalau kau mau yang lebih jelas."

Yoongi tertawa keras mendengar pernyataan Seokjin, "tunggu dulu. Menurutmu makna dari kertas itu berarti dia menyukaiku, begitu?"

"Tentu saja," Seokjin mendengus dan mengangguk tanpa beban. "Dia berharap untuk bisa bertemu denganmu lagi dan seharusnya kau peduli, bodoh!"

"Yak!" Kaki Yoongi menendang betis Seokjin dan memasang ekspresi jengkelnya. "Berhenti mengataiku bodoh!"

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Yoongi berbunyi, membuat Yoongi sedikit terkejut dan langsung melihat siapa peneleponnya.

"Eh—Park Jimin?"

Ia mengerutkan kening bingung, tapi kemudian menggeser warna hijau dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga. "Halo?"

Seokjin di hadapannya memasang ekspresi penasaran yang menjengkelkan sambil mencondongkan tubuh lebih dekat padanya untuk sekedar menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua—yang sialnya hanya suara Yoongi yang sampai ke telinganya.

Yoongi menjauhkan ponsel dari Seokjin—meski sebenarnya tanpa begitu pun suaranya tidak akan sampai pada sosok di hadapannya.

" _Min Yoongi!"_

Yoongi memutar bola matanya mendengar suara riang sosok di seberang. "Apa, Park Jimin?"

"Aniya _!"_ Orang di seberang sana membuat suaranya seperti ditarik. _"Aku tiba-tiba saja merindukanmu, bagaimana ini?"_

Yoongi berdecak, memutar bola matanya. "merindukan apanya? Kita bertemu tanpa sesuatu berarti."

" _Yang semalam sangat berarti bagiku."_

"Berisik. Sudahlah, aku matikan telepon. Dah."

Seokjin tertawa kecil melihat Yoongi meletakkan ponselnya dengan jengkel. "Nomormu dicuri Park Jimin, ya?"

Yoongi mendengus, mengangguk malas. "Sepertinya aku harus mulai mengunci ponselku."

Seokjin tertawa lagi, "sia-sia. Dia sudah tahu nomormu, bodoh."

"Setidaknya meghindarikan hal seperti ini akan terulang lagi. Oh, atau mungkin aku bisa mengganti nomorku nanti."

 **To Be Cont.**

* * *

waktu aku minta pendapat teman aku tentang ini, dia bilang dia semacam pernah baca sesuatu semacam diawali dengan one night stand seperti ini. tapi aku harap berikut-berikutnya enggak semacam yang pernah temanku baca, karena, yeah, ini sungguhan murni dari pemikiran aku :')

tapi, kalau memang banyak yang berpikir ini mirip di kemudian kemudiannya, mungkin aku bakal hapus ini atau rombak habis ceritanya. entahlah. kita lihat aja nanti, biar aku lihat fiksi mana yang sama dan kalau emang alur yang aku buat sedikit menyerupai, biar aku yang rombak. karena aku yang kedua muncul dengan ide ini, jadi ada baiknya aku cari jalan aman daripada dapet celaan haha

* * *

ya ya, aku nggak tau kenapa aku buat ff dengan opening one night stand dan berakhir malah jadiin ini fanfic panjang hahaha

aku punya satu lagi project ff dan berharap ff ini bisa selesai cepat (ff ini udah dapte 4 chapter dan aku berharap di chapter sebelum 10 udah selesai) jadi aku bisa post ff yang aku niatkan buat hahaha

hm- aku nggak tau apa berikutnya konflik yang aku buat sesuai sama ekspetasi yang kalian bayangkan di teaser kemarin, aku lihat ada yang begituuu semangat sama gimana ceritanya dan mulai bayangin kelanjutannya. jujur itu sedikit bikin aku takut enggak bisa bikin konflik seoke yang kalian bayangkan, jadi aku harap kalian mau terus kasih komentar semacam gimana imajinasi kalian yang bisa aja jadi bantuanku buat gambarin kelanjutan yang lebih sesuai sama ekspetasi kalian hahaha

yaaa mungkin segini aja, terima kasih sudah berminat membaca sampai akhir!


	3. Chapter 2: close to you

**DON'T KNOW WHAT WE ARE**

 _Fanfiction by crowncare  
copyright © 2016_

 _ **This story is mine except the cast.  
seperti note dan warning yang ada di bab pertama, jika kalian tidak suka silakan tinggalkan page ini.  
You've been warned!**_

.

 **Chapter 02: Close To You**

.

Jimin berjalan tergesa setelah selesai memotret untuk model majalah kali ini. Ia sudah terkena marah atasannya beberapa kali karena kurang konsentrasi dan membuat hasil gambar bergoyang, nyaris dipukul kuat-kuat kepalanya jika saja suara orang-orang terkesiap tidak terdengar. Jimin merasa berantakan hari ini dan perlu segera pulang. Tapi kemudian ia memikirkan sosok Yoongi, teringat pada si kurus dengan mata tajam yang sejak kemarin ia tinggalkan di hotel membuatnya terus memikirkan sosok itu.

"Mungkin dia yang perlu aku lihat," ia menggumam sambil masuk ke dalam mobil. Bersiap pergi ke tempat Yoongi seharusnya berada, _mall_ miliknya.

Ia sudah menghubungi sosok itu banyak kali dan hanya mendapat jawaban dari operator dan mengatakan untuk meninggalkan pesan masuk daripada terus menghubungi sosok itu. Membatin dalam hati karena jengkel terabaikan.

Setibanya di tempat Yoongi bekerja, ia memarkirkan mobilnya di lantai atas. Ia masuk ke dalam ruang tempat _lift_ berada dan seorang satpam berjaga di depan sebuah pintu. Ia tidak benar-benar tahu bagaimana caranya menemui seorang direktur utama sebuah _mall_ ternama, tapi ia perlu melihat sosok Yoongi. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyapa satpam yang terlihat lumayan besar itu.

"Permisi, bisakah saya bertemu dengan Yoongi?"

Satpam itu terlihat curiga melihat penampilan Jimin, hanya dengan kaos santai dan celana jins longgar. Tapi matanya tidak memberi ekspresi sangsi yang kemudian bersuara, "boleh saya tahu Anda siapa?"

Jimin terkesiap mendapati satpam itu menatapnya curiga, ia kemudian terkekeh kecil. "Aku Park Jimin, aku ada sedikit perlu dengan Yoongi."

"Sudah membuat janji dengan Tuan Min?"

"Bagaimana bisa membuat janji kalau keperluan ini mendadak?" Jimin menarik ke luar kartu namanya dan menunjukkan pada satpam di hadapannya. "Aku bersumpah aku bukan pembuat ribut, jadi tolong izinkan aku bertemu Yoongi."

Satpam itu terlihat berpikir, tapi kemudian mengangguk setuju setelah mempertimbangkan beberapa hal yang entah apa. Ia meminta Jimin mengikutinya dan menuntun sosok itu melewati lorong untuk sampai di tempat kerja Yoongi. Satpam itu kemudian menyerahkan Jimin pada seseorang yang tidak benar-benar Jimin mengerti apa posisinya untuk membawa dirinya pada Yoongi.

Yoongi tengah mengurus berkas-berkasnya yang menumpuk dan mulai menyortir mana yang perlu ia buang dan ia simpan. Sesekali mengomentari tentang tatanan berkas yang tidak teratur oleh sekretaris pribadinya dan membuatnya harus mengaturnya. Saat ia sibuk dengan urusannya itu, pintu terbuka dan dua orang masuk ke dalam. Ia penasaran pada sosok yang di belakang, dan saat matanya menajam ia terkesiap mengetahui sosok itu adalah Park Jimin.

"Tuan, ada yang mencari Anda," ujar sosok di depan Jimin seperti tidak menyadari reaksi terkejut dari Yoongi.

Jimin terlihat memberi senyuman lebar dengan seringaian tipis di balik ramahnya, ia membungkuk sopan pada sosok yang mengantarnya tadi dan kemudian menghampiri Yoongi saat orang itu sudah ke luar.

"Hai Yoongi," Jimin melangkah dan mendudukkan dirinya pada sofa empuk yang ada di depan meja dengan nama Yoongi.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas kemudian menyusul sosok yang sudah duduk santai—atau bisa dibilang tidak sopan—di bangku dengan mata terus memandanginya. "Mau apa kau ke sini?"

"Aku sudah mengatakannya kemarin," sosok itu terkekeh kecil. "Aku merindukanmu, Yoongi."

" _Hyung_."

" _N_ – _ne_?"

Mata sipit itu menatap Jimin tajam, "panggil aku _hyung_ kalau kau memang tidak mau bersikap formal padaku."

"Oh, ya, _hyung_ ," laki-laki itu terkekeh kecil. Ia menatap Yoongi yang terlihat begitu rapi dengan pakaiannya. "Omong-omong, _hyung_ , apa kau sibuk?"

"Sangat sibuk."

"Keberatan makan malam denganku?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya. "Tidak bisa, Park Jimin. Aku sibuk."

"Apa akan tetap sibuk meski aku memaksamu?"

"Tetap sibuk meski kau memaksa."

"Bagus," Jimin terkekeh kecil. "Aku suka orang konsisten. Tapi aku tetap akan juga konsisten, _hyung_. Makan malam denganku, oke?"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas. "Gratis atau tidak sama sekali?"

"Gratis untukmu!"

" _Deal_ ," setelah itu Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya untuk kembali ke tempatnya. Merapikan berkas yang masih perlu ia tata.

Jimin tidak pergi, dia tetap bergeming di tempatnya dan menatapi gerak-gerik Yoongi. Sesekali tersenyum saat sosok itu menggerutu dan mengeluarkan makian jengkel, juga terkekeh saat sosok itu mendongak padanya dan memberi tatapan tajam. Beberapa kali ia mengomentari bagaimana Yoongi terlihat imut dan menggemaskan saat seperti itu meski pakaiannya sekarang jelas sesuatu yang membuat orang akan terlihat _manly_.

"Berhenti menatapiku seolah kau seorang cabul," ia berkomentar akhirnya setelah melihat Jimin tidak melepaskan atensinya ke arah lain. Mencebik jengkel sambil membenarkan posisi berkas agar tidak seberantakan sebelumnya.

Jimin terkekeh tapi tidak sedikitpun mengubah fokus utama, terus menatapi diri Yoongi yang hanya akan berhenti beberapa saat dengan diam-diam mengambil gambar sosok itu lewat kamera ponselnya saat sosok itu menunduk—kurang yakin apa sosok itu tahu atau tidak.

Yoongi mendongak, menatap ke arah jam di dinding dan kemudian merapikan barangnya yang perlu ia bawa pulang. Ia mendongak menatap Jimin setelah semua barangnya tertata rapi dan menghampiri sosok itu. "Aku sudah selesai," ujarnya.

Jimin memberi senyuman ceria hingga matanya lenyap kemudian berdiri dengan semangat. Ia loncat untuk melewati sofa alih-alih berputar agar lebih sopan dan mendapat respon ringisan serta desisan jengkel dari yang lebih tua, "kita makan malam?"

"Sepertinya aku perlu ganti dahulu," Yoongi mencebik sebentar. Ia menyerahkan tasnya pada Jimin dan mengambil baju yang ia simpan di dalamnya, setelah itu ia melangkah ke luar yang mungkin untuk mengganti pakaian.

Jimin tidak keberatan, ia duduk di kepala bangku sambil membuka _gallery_ ponselnya, melihat hasil dari gambar yang ia ambil dan terkekeh kecil tiap melihat satu persatu hasilnya. Beberapa menunjukkan Yoongi yang terlihat begitu serius dengan berkasnya, ada pula yang hanya punggung Yoongi saat sosok itu berbalik entah untuk mengambil apa pada rak di belakangnya, ada juga saat sosok itu merenggangkan ototnya karena pegal. Ia terlihat begitu lucu saat memasang ekspresi menggerutu dan kebetulan sempat diabadikan oleh Jimin.

"Jimin," suara berat seseorang membuat Jimin tersadar dari dunianya dan langsung mendongak. Ia menemukan Yoongi berdiri di depan pintu dengan pakaian lebih santai dan jadi terlihat jauh lebih muda. Seperti remaja yang masih perlu menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

"Kau sudah?" Jimin tersenyum, membenarkan sampiran tas Yoongi agar lebih pas pada bahu lalu menghampiri sosok itu. "Ayo makan malam."

"Aku sudah memberi tahu sopirku untuk langsung kembali saja. Keberatan mengantarku ke apartemen setelah makan?"

Jimin menggeleng, tetap mempertahankan senyumannya pada Yoongi. "Menemanimu tidur pun bukan masalah."

Satu pukulan mendarat pada lengan Jimin dengan imbuhan cubitan, "berhenti dengan pikiran kotormu itu."

"Baiklah," Jimin terkekeh, mengacak pelan rambut halus Yoongi dengan gemas. "Aku akan langsung melakukannya daripada hanya memikirkannya."

"Yak! Bocah—," Yoongi menarik napasnya, kemudian membuangnya penuh beban. Mencoba menahan emosi agar tidak menendang wajah Jimin yang memasang seringaian menyebalkan.

Satu kecupan mendarat ke kening Yoongi dan cukup untuk membuat kepalanya berkedut jengkel. Ia mengelus rambut platina Yoongi, sedikit terkekeh mengingat posisi Yoongi adalah direktur tapi penampilannya terlihat seperti bocah kuliahan dengan rambut berwarna alih-alih hitam.

Yoongi memukul lengan Jimin pelan karena menciumnya di tempat parkir yang lumayan ramai, kemudian menggerutu jengkel dan mendesis menyuruh Jimin untuk segera membawanya ke mobil dan pergi makan malam.

"Keberatan makan _gogi_ bersamaku?" Jimin bertanya saat sudah membawa mobilnya turun dan mendapat parkir gratis saat penerima karcis melihat sosok Yoongi di dalam mobil. Matanya melirik lelaki di sebelahnya yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Yoongi mendongak sebentar dan menggeleng, "aku suka _gogi_."

"Baguslah."

Sayangnya Jimin tidak tahu kata _suka_ berarti memang sangat _menyukai_. Yoongi terlihat begitu bersemangat saat daging tipis-tipis itu diberikan oleh pelayan, memasang senyum lebar dan menggumamkan terima kasih kemudian membakar daging yang sudah ia potong-potong dengan semangat. Ia mengambil beberapa daging yang terlihat setengah matang lalu memasukkannya ke dalam daun selada, juga menambah beberapa sayur. Setelah itu ia memakannya hingga mulutnya penuh dan menggumamkan kata enak tidak jelas karena mulutnya yang tidak punya ruang untuk sekedar menggerakkan lidah.

Jimin meringis ngeri melihat Yoongi yang benar-benar kehilangan karismanya saat berurusan dengan daging, benar-benar seperti orang belum pernah makan lebih dari semiggu. Tapi berpikir jika ia hanya diam dan tidak akan mendapat bagian apapun maka ia langsung mengambil daun selada dan mulai menyusul Yoongi makan.

Yoongi tersenyum hingga matanya lenyap melihat Jimin mulai makan, ia mengambil sepotong daging dan memasukkannya ke dalam daun Jimin sambil memberi ekspresi _makanlah_ yang lucu. Jimin terkekeh kecil melihatnya. Saat Yoongi menelan habis makanan dalam kunyahannya, ia menyempatkan diri menambah daging yang perlu dibuat matang dan membalik yang sekiranya punggungnya sudah kecoklatan.

Yoongi membuat mereka berdua perlu memesan tiga porsi daging karena rasa sukanya pada _gogi_ membuat perutnya terus terasa kosong, ia sibuk mengunyah dan membakar hingga tiap Jimin memanggil sosok itu hanya mendengung acuh tak acuh sampai Jimin kesal sendiri. Pemilik kedai yang sudah mengenal baik Jimin tentu saja tersenyum geli dari jauh tiap melihat sosok itu nampak frustasi tidak bisa menarik atensi Yoongi.

"Kau seperti monster _gogi_ ," Jimin berkomentar saat Yoongi mendesah lega saking kenyangnya menghabiskan banyak sekali daging.

Yoongi terkekeh kecil, perutnya sekarang terasa penuh. " _Mian_ ," ia menggumam sambil memamerkan giginya. "Aku tidak pernah tidak menyukai _gogi_."

"Lain kali aku traktir _gogi_ lagi untukmu," ia yang awalnya kesal karena terus terabaikan melihat cengiran orang di hadapannya pun luluh juga.

" _Owkeeei_!" Ibu jari Yoongi terangkat dengan senyum lebar. "Aku pegang janjimu, Park!"

"Pegang janjiku karena aku akan terus mentraktirmu makan _gogi_."

"Bocah ini memang yang terbaik!"

Mereka pulang bersama setelah Jimin membayar pesanan, merangkul tubuh Yoongi meski akhirnya mendapat penolakan dengan disingkirkan kasar tangannya agar tidak berada di bahu atau pinggang sempit itu. Jimin terkekeh melihat Yoongi yang benar-benar galak dan membuatnya selalu ingin menggoda sosok itu.

Belum lagi saat membukakan pintu untuk Yoongi, ia langsung mendapat hadiah pukulan di kepala hingga sedikit berdenyut lalu masuk dan menutup pintu kasar tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih. Tipe laki-laki mandiri yang pemarah, dan itu benar-benar menarik.

Yoongi tertidur selama perjalanan menuju apartemen yang sudah diberi tahu alamatnya, tapi saat tiba pun sosok itu tidak juga segera bangun. Dalam hati Jimin menyalahkan _gogi_ beberapa waktu lalu yang dimakan Yoongi dan membuat sosok itu mengantuk hingga sulit dibangunkan. Tapi saat matanya melihat wajah damai Yoongi yang tertidur dan membuatnya teringat pada kejadian di hotel beberapa waktu lalu, ia merasa tidak seharusnya ia membuat sosok di sebelahnya bangun karena wajah damai darinya benar-benar indah.

Ia berniat untuk memberi tahu resepsionis dan memintanya mengatakan pada seseorang yang bisa membawa masuk Yoongi ke kamarnya, tapi ia teringat bahwa sosok itu tinggal di apartemen dan berarti lelaki itu tinggal sendiri. Tidak ada yang bisa membawa Yoongi masuk. Sekalipun ia bisa menggendong sosok kurus itu, tapi ia bahkan tidak tahu apa kata sandi kamar Yoongi.

"Maaf untuk membawamu ke rumahku," Jimin mengelus rambut Yoongi sebelum akhirnya menjalankan mobilnya menuju tempatnya tinggal.

Setibanya di rumah kecilnya, ia menggendong tubuh Yoongi ke kamar. Ia membaringkan tubuh kurus itu ke kasur dan melihat pakaian yang digunakan sosok itu membuatnya menghela napas, ia perlu membuat Yoongi memakai pakaian lebih santai daripada celana bahan dan kaos.

Jimin berbaring di sebelah Yoongi setelah menggantikan pakaian untuk Yoongi dan juga dirinya sendiri, menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua sebelum akhirnya mematikan semua lampu. "Selamat tidur, Min Yoongi," gumamnya pelan sebelum memejamkan mata sambil mengelus rambut abu-abu itu. Ia menutup mata dan tersenyum, "semoga mimpi indah."

.

.

Yoongi bangun lumayan pagi, saat matanya mengedar ia menemukan pemandangan yang jelas berbeda dari pagi-pagi biasanya. Keningnya mengerut, mencoba mengingat tempat apa ia sekarang dan yakin bukan sebuah hotel karena di atas lemari ada beberapa barang tersimpan di sana. Ia tidak mengenali tempat ini dan benar-benar merasa asing, apalagi warnanya yang biru—tempatnya tidur di rumah ataupun di apartemen tidak ada yang berwarna biru. Lalu ini kamar siapa?

" _Eoh_ , kau sudah bangun?"

Suara serak seseorang membuat Yoongi menoleh, ia menemukan wajah yang sejak kemarin menghabiskan waktu semalam bersama. Matanya mendelik, mencoba memproses kenapa mereka berdua ada di sini.

Jimin yang melihat ekspresi bingung dan meminta penjelasan dari Yoongi pun terkekeh kecil, ia mengelus rambut abu-abu itu pelan. "Tidak, aku bersumpah aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Kemarin kau tidur dan tidak mau kubangunkan, jadi aku membawamu ke apartemenku," Jimin mengecup kening Yoongi sambil membenarkan bajunya yang melorot sedikit karena kerahnya yang besar; terlalu besar untuk tubuh kurus Yoongi.

Yoongi terkesiap merasakan jari Jimin menggores bahunya, ia menatap Jimin kali ini jauh lebih tajam dan meminta penjelasan. "Kau membuka bajuku?!" Ia bertanya setengah heboh menyadari bajunya kini sudah menjadi sebuah piyama, bahkan celananya pun juga berganti.

Jimin meringis, merasa mendapat serangan tidak baik hati dari Yoongi karena niat baik hatinya. Ia menatap mata sipit itu dengan penuh kesabaran namun seringaian tipis keluar begitu saja saat ia ingin bicara, "aku bahkan sudah melihatmu telanjang, 'kan?"

"Sialan!"

.

Jimin sibuk merintih saat Yoongi tengah memasak di hadapannya. Sosok yang memegang spatula itu menggerutu seperti kakek tua—didukung dengan rambutnya yang abu-abu. Jimin mendapat satu pukulan keras pada rahangnya saat mengatakan kalimat tentang dirinya yang sudah melihat Yoongi telanjang. Yoongi menyerangnya begitu tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan. Tidak ada serangan susulan setelah itu, hanya gerutuan jengkel dan sedikit ekspresi khawatir saat melihat bekas merah dari pukulannya tercetak jelas pada pipi Jimin.

"Lain kali jaga ucapanmu," Yoongi berkomentar saat mendengar Jimin sibuk mengaduh dengan balok balok dingin di dalam sebuah wadah untuk mengompres bekas pukulannya tadi. "Seharusnya kau hargai aku sebagai yang lebih tua, tahu?!"

Jimin terkekeh melihat Yoongi yang sibuk mengomel, meski rahangnya terasa sakit tapi gerak-gerik jengkel dari Yoongi terlihat begitu menarik untuk ditertawakan. "Min Yoongi… aku tidak tahu kau seimut itu," ia menggumam pelan sambil memperhatikan dari belakang sosok kurus itu. Bergerak lincah dengan beberapa bumbu dapur dan bahan yang perlu dimakan.

Tadi Yoongi langsung melompat turun dan mengatakan 'ikut aku' lalu dengan insting luar biasa cerdas dia menemukan di mana dapur berada. Ia membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan es batu, membungkus balok-balok itu dengan lap bersih lalu mengulurkan pada Jimin. Setelah ulurannya diterima, sosok itu berjongkok mencari bahan-bahan makanan di kulkas bagian bawah, mengeluarkan beberapa sayur, mentega, juga dafing yang ada di dalam,

"Biar aku buatkan makan,"

begitu katanya. Terlihat seperti tipikal sosok jual mahal yang khawatir pada seseorang atau ingin menebus rasa bersalahnya dengan membuatkan makan. Lucu sekaligus menggemaskan. Jimin sedikit menyesal baru menemukan sosok semenarik Yoongi setelah sekian lama dirinya berharap dapat menemukan orang yang bersifat seperti itu.

Saat makanan siap, Yoongi menatanya dengan rapi di atas meja makan. Dua mangkuk nasi dan banyak sekali lauk pauk dalam wadah kecil-kecil yang dibuat dengan telaten oleh Yoongi. Jimin sedikit terkejut menyadari sejak tadi yang Yoongi masak lumayan banyak, merasa bodoh karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan subjeknya daripada objeknya.

"Aku akhir-akhir ini rindu makanan rumah," Yoongi bersuara melihat Jimin yang menatap bingung pada makanan di meja. "Melihat ada bahan di dalam kulkasmu, jadi aku membuatnya. Kau tidak suka makanan seperti ini ya?"

Jimin menggeleng cepat menyadari pertanyaan terakhir dari Yoongi terdengar penuh dengan rasa bersalah dan penyesalan, ia mencoba menyadarkan dirinya. "Tentu aku suka," ujarnya cepat sebelum Yoongi makin murung. "Aku hanya tidak sadar kau memasak sebanyak ini tadi."

"Begitu?" Mata sipit Yoongi melebar dengan binar lega dan senang, terlihat menggemaskan hingga Jimin ingin mencubit pipi agak tebal itu atau bahkan mengigitnya. "Baiklah," Yoongi meraih daging yang ia buat tadi lalu memindahkan satu potong ke dalam mangkuk nasi Jimin. "Makan sampai habis, Jimin-ah!"

Mereka makan dengan lahap. Sesekali Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi, begitu pula sebaliknya. Jimin terlihat begitu menikmati makannya pagi ini, ditambah pemandangan Yoongi yang terlihat begitu menarik saat tengah mengunyah dengan serius makanannya. Semalam ia sudah melihat bagaimana sosok Yoongi menikmati daging, melihat sosoknya yang terlihat begitu senang menikmati makanan sederhana Jimin jadi berpikir bahwa Yoongi adalah sosok yang penuh syukur. Menarik dan membuatnya ingin terus tersenyum melihat mata berbinar itu saat tengah menikmati makanan di tiap kunyahannya.

Yoongi sendiri hanya melihat bagaimana Jimin tersenyum kala mata mereka bersitatap, selebihnya bagi Yoongi sosok di hadapannya hanya seorang laki-laki tampan yang tengah mengisi perut dengan makanan buatannya.

"Kau suka?" Yoongi bertanya saat seluruh piring di meja telah habis, tinggal menyisakan wadahnya. Ia tersenyum puas sambil merapikan bekas makan saat melihat Jimin kekenyangan, ia merasa masakannya tidak buruk dan membuat seorang fotografer terkenal satu itu merasa kenyang dan senang.

Jimin mengangguk sambil memberi senyum penuh terima kasih pada Yoongi, "lain kali buatkan aku yang seperti ini lagi."

"Tentu," Yoongi terkekeh kecil. Ia membawa piring kotor ke cucian dan membersihkannya. "Kau bisa mengundangku ke rumahmu kalau kau memang sangat ingin," ujarnya di sela kegiatannya mencuci.

"Aku akan memintamu saat kau dengan sengaja mampir," Jimin menjawab cepat. Ia beranjak dari duduknya lalu melangkah menuju kamar. Sebelum keluar dari dapur, ia menoleh sebentar. "Setelah ini kau bisa mandi, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke apartemen."

.

.

.

Setelah kejadian hari itu, mereka jadi makin dekat. Meski Jimin lagi-lagi harus pergi ke luar negri beberapa hari untuk melakukan sesi pemotretan dengan seorang artis solo yang baru akan _comeback_ mereka tidak _lost contact_. Jimin akan menyapa tiap selesai bekerja, menjawab sapaan pagi; siang; sore; ataupun malam dari Yoongi. Terkadang Yoongi membalasnya sedikit lama karena harus melakukan rapat, jika begitu Jimin akan membuat _spam_ tidak berguna tentang mengucapkan rindu atau _blablabla_. Yoongi akan menjawabnya dengan _emoji_ muntah dan mengomentari kelakuan Jimin terlihat seperti bocah sekolah menengah yang _hopeless_ dalam cinta.

 _La–in. (I mean—_ line _. lol)_

Ponsel Yoongi berbunyi, layarnya yang awalnya gelam menunjukkan sebuah _pop up_ dari pesan yang masuk dan membuat Yoongi langsung meletakkan pulpennya dan membaca pesan masuk itu. bibirnya mekar sedikit melihat nama orang yang mengirim pesan tertera di sudut paling atas.

 **Jimin Park**

 _Yoongi-ya, apa hari ini kau sibuk?_

Yoongi mencoba mengingat-ingat jadwal yang dikatakan sekretaris pribadinya dan tidak mengingat adanya rapat atau sesuatu tentang bertemu dengan orang, jadi ia melebarkan senyum dan mengetikkan jawabannya.

 _Tidak sama sekali. Ada apa Jimin-ah?_

Ia meletakkan ponselnya, kembali menandatangani beberapa berkas yang perlu ia urus sejak kemarin. Kontrak dengan beberapa kolega tentang penanaman saham atau kerja sama, juga laporan dari beberapa bagian-bagian di bawahnya.

Saat tangannya sudah terasa pegal dengan menandatangani juga mengecek beberapa hal dan membetulkannya ia meraih ponselnya yang ia jauhkan tadi. Ia menemukan pesan _pop up_ yang sudah tidak lagi menyala dan cukup untuk menjelaskan pesan itu berbunyi sejak tadi.

 **Jimin Park**

 _Biar aku jemput pukul empat, aku mau mengajakmu bersenang-senang._

"Bersenang-senang?" Yoongi mengulang kata yang ada pada pesan Jimin, mencoba memikirkan apa maksud dari _bersenang-senang_ yang ada pada isinya.

Membayangkan tentang berjalan-jalan di taman sambil membeli jajan pinggir jalan yang sudah lidahnya bayangkan bagaimana rasanya atau mungkin berkeliling _mall_ membeli barang untuk setidaknya membuang sedikit uang—meski pemilik _mall_ , ia tidak benar-benar sering menghabiskan waktu bahkan untuk sekedar _window shopping_. Ia tersenyum, itu adalah hal menyenangkan yang ingin ia lakukan dengan seorang teman. Ia berharap Jimin akan membawanya berjalan-jalan hingga kakinya pegal untuk bersenang-senang setelah ini.

 _Baiklah. Aku harap aku benar-benar senang setelah itu atau kau mati!_

Ia menjawab segera setelah menyadari jam telah menunjukkan pukul setengah empat. Ia bergegas mengambil baju ganti yang memang selalu ia bawa kalau-kalau ia perlu melakukan hal seperti ini dengan temannya.

Ia melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi dan menggantinya di sana, membuat tubuhnya jadi lebih rileks karena kaos yang ia kenakan terasa lebih longgar daripada kemeja dan jas yang tepat sesuai dengan bentuk dan ukuran tubuhnya.

"Tuan Min," seorang pegawainya menyapa dan memberi senyuman. "Anda sudah akan pulang?"

Yoongi terkesiap mendapati sapaan dari pegawainya, ia memberi senyum semampunya dan mengangguk ringan. "Ada keperluan," jawabnya sekenanya. Ia kemudian berlalu menuju ruangannya.

Saat tiba diruangan, ia menemukan Jimin tengah duduk seperti seorang bos di tempat duduknya dan memberi senyuman tanpa dosa. Yoongi mendengus melihat posisi Jimin yang nampak mengjengkelkan.

"Mau terus seperti itu?" Yoongi bertanya sambil memasukkan pakaiannya yang sudah ia lipat rapi ke dalam tas, matanya fokus pada pakaiannya agar tidak berantakan alih-alih menatap Jimin yang cuek dengan posisinya.

Setelah selesai dengan memasukkan pakaian, ia mendongak untuk menatap Jimin. "Tidak pergi?"

Jimin terkekeh melihat wajah Yoongi yang terlihat lucu, mata sipitnya menatap lugu pada dirinya dan sangat menarik untuk dikecup. "Ayo berangkat," ia meloncat turun dari bangku lalu merangkul bahu Yoongi.

"Mau ke mana?" Yoongi bertanya saat Jimin dengan basa-basi tentan sopan santun membukakan pintu untuknya, ia mencela kegiatan yang dilakukan Jimin namun tetap melangkah masuk ke bangku penumpang dan menutup kasar sebelum Jimin sempat menutupkan untuknya.

Jimin masuk sambil terkekeh, ia menyalakan mesin untuk segera menjalankan ke tempat tujuan. "Jalan-jalan menghabiskan uang, mau?"

Mata Yoongi melebar riang, ia mulai membayangkan tentang taman yang mulai gelap dengan banyak jajanan. "Taman kota?"

"Kau suka ke taman kota?"

Yoongi mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang.

"Baiklah," senyuman lega terpatri di wajah Jimin. "Kita beli banyak jajanan di sana, oke?"

"Oke!"

.

Yoongi keluar segera setelah mobil berhenti, menghindari Jimin yang terlihat tengah berlari akan membukakan pintu. Ia mendecak pelan mengomentari hal konyol yang Jimin lakukan, tapi kemudian menarik lengan Jimin untuk mulai berjalan-jalan daripada harus repot-tepot berdebat dengan sosok itu. Lebih baik segera makan jajanan yang lama tidak ia makan.

Saat mulai melangkah, makanan dengan aroma kaldu yang selalu menarik hati Yoongi terlihat beberapa langkah di depan mereka. Itu odeng dengan beberapa orang yang mengantri untuk membeli. Yoongi menunjuk jajanan itu dengan tatapan menawari, berniat membelikan Jimin juga jika sosok itu sama inginnya memakan ikan dihaluskan itu.

Tapi Jimin justru menyerahkan kamera yang ternyata sejak tadi tergantung di lehernya pada Yoongi dan mengatakan _tunggu di sini_ lalu menyelip diantara orang yang berkerumun untuk sekedar segera mendapatkan pesanannya. Yoongi tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Jimin, menggumam tentang sosok itu oke juga dengan sifat baik hatinya.

Begitu Jimin kembali, ia membawa dua buah wadah berisi dua tusuk odeng di masing-masing tangannya. Bibir Yoongi tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat jajanan yang selalu ia sukai itu sudah bisa ia makan segera.

"Terima kasih," ia menggumam sambil memakan odengnya, menikmati rasa ikan yang bercampur dengan kaldu. Rasanya benar-benar lezat, ia selalu menyukai ikan.

Jimin memperhatikan cara Yoongi makan yang lagi-lagi terlihat begitu puas, membuat dirinya tersenyum kecil dan mulai memakan odeng di tangannya. Rasanya memang enak, tapi ia tidak bisa seekspresif Yoongi saat menikmati makanan. Ia hanya mengunyahnya dan menikmati bagaiman rasa ikan memenuhi mulutnya.

Mereka habis bersamaan, Jimin bertanya-tanya bagaimana ia yang kalah _start_ selesai dalam waktu yang sama dengan Yoongi. Tapi kemudian ia berpikir, mungkin odeng yang ia masukkan ke mulut tiap gigitannya lebih banyak daripada yang Yoongi masukkan. Hal itu membuat makanannya jadi lebih cepat habis daripada Yoongi jika saja mulai makan di waktu yang sama.

"Kau suka?" Jimin bertanya setelah kembali dari membuang sampah.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk, "aku selalu suka odeng. Setelah ini mau jalan-jalan? Mungkin kita bisa menemukan minuman dingin di sana."

"Tentu," Jimin membalas senyuman Yoongi. "Aku sedang ingin sesuatu dengan rasa coklat, aku harap aku bisa menemukannya di sana."

"Eish—," bibir Yoongi mencebik sambil mencibir. "Coklat itu rasa _normal_ , konyol kalau penjual minuman tidak menyediakan coklat, ada ada saja! Ayo, kita cari minuman."

Jimin tertawa kecil sambil mengikuti Yoongi yang sudah melangkah di depannya. Mata mereka mengedar mencari di mana orang yang menjual minuman. begitu melihat gerobak kayu dengan bentuk yang menarik dan terlihat menjual minuman, mereka segera melangkah ke sana.

Jimin lagi-lagi menyuruh Yoongi menunggu dan dirinya yang membeli, Yoongi sempat mendecak pelan melihat laki-laki itu sudah melangkah ke sana tanpa sempat menanyai apa yang dia ingin pesan.

"Bodoh," Yoongi berkomentar melihat sosok itu yang sudah membuat dua blender yang tersedia di penjual bekerja semua, berpikir mungkin memesankan hal yang sama untuk dirinya.

Setelah menunggu dengan wajah sewot, Jimin kembali dengan dua minuman dingin rasa coklat.

Yang membawa dua gelas itu mengerutkan kening melihat wajah tidak senang Yoongi, ia mengulurkan satu gelas di tangan kanannya. "Kenapa wajahmu begitu?"

Yoongi menerima uluran Jimin dan segera meminumnya. "Memangnya aku minta coklat?"

"Astaga," Jimin memukul keningnya saat teringat ia asal memesan, tidak menanyai Yoongi dahulu. "Iya—aku lupa, maaf. Mau pesan rasa yang kau mau?"

Yoongi menggeleng, "bukan masalah, aku lumayan suka coklat _kok_."

"Baiklah, mau jalan-jalan lagi? Siapa tahu ada tteokbokki, aku ingin makan tteokbokki hari ini. Kau suka tteokbokki?"

"Orang gila mana yang tidak suka tteokbokki?" Yoongi terkekeh kecil, matanya kemudian mengedar untuk sekedar mencari penjual tteokbokki pinggir jalan. Ia menyerahkan minuman yang tadi ada pada tangannya untuk diambil alih oleh Jimin. "Sepertinya di sana ada tteokbokki lumayan ramai, ayo!"

Jimin mengikuti tiap langkah yang Yoongi buat, sesekali terkekeh saat sosok itu tidak sengaja menyenggol seseorang dan harus membungkuk meminta maaf atau sedikit kesulitan dengan sepatu pantofelnya yang sesekali haknya tersangkut pada lubang paving yang agak lebar. Saat Yoongi tiba di kerumunan tteokbokki dan mengabaikan dirinya, ia menyimpulkan mungkin Yoongi memang ingin memesannya untuk mereka bedua karena sejak tadi dirinya yang menyuruh Yoongi menunggu. Yoongi daripada meminta menunggu lebih memilih langsung melakukannya. Lucu juga.

Yoongi kembali dengan wajah cerah membawa dua wadah penuh tteokbokki, ia menunjuk sebuah tempat duduk kosong yang ada dekat dengan mereka dan melangkah lebih dulu dari Jimin ke sana.

"Letakkan minumnya dan kita makan tteokbokki ini," Yoongi memerintah sambil mengerling pada sisi sebelahnya. Menginstruksi Jimin untuk menaruh dua gelas berisi minuman dingin itu di sebelahnya; di tengah-tengah mereka jika Jimin duduk.

Jimin menurut, ia duduk lalu meletakkan dua gelas di tangannya ke sebelahnya. Setelah melakukan itu Yoongi pun menyerahkan satu tteokbokki yang ada di tangannya. Jimin tersenyum menerimanya, "selamat makan, Yoongi-ya."

Mereka makan sambil sesekali tertawa kecil saat Yoongi atau Jimin menunjuk seseorang dan membuat lelucon tentang orang lewat, atau menceritakan sedikit kejadian kecil beberapa waktu lampau pada diri mereka sendiri dan menjadikan alasan sesuatu yang mereka lihat sebagai _reminder_ tentang hal itu.

Di tengah-tengah makan, Jimin memekik pelan dan meletakkan tteokbokki di tangan ke sebelahnya. Ia menyalakan kameranya lalu mulai memotret objek yang ingin ia ambil. Ia mengambil lumayan banyak foto Yoongi yang langsung mendapat tatapan jengkel, tapi cukup untuk membuat hatinya merasa puas mendapatkan sekali lagi koleksi foto Yoongi.

"Aku akan menempelnya di kamarku," ujar Jimin sambil menunjukkan hasil foto yang ia ambil saat Yoongi tengah memakan setengah tteokbokki. Wajahnya terlihat lucu dari samping, apalagi lelehan saus tteokbokki di sudut bibirnya. Daripada terlihat seperti seorang pebisnis hebat, ia justru terlihat seperti bocah cilik yang lugu dengan jajanan yang sangat ia suka.

"Yah!" Yoongi mencoba meraih kamera yang ada pada tangan Jimin, sialnya Jimin jauh lebih cekatan mnariknya menjauh. "Aish—itu memalukan!"

"Ini menggemaskan!"

"Park Jimin!"

Jimin menjulurkan lidahnya, ia kemudian menyingkirkan kameranya dan kembali makan tteokbokkinya. "Habiskan jajanmu, Yoongi. Setelah ini ada kembang api, aku akan mengambil gambarmu dengan kembang api di baliknya."

 **To Be Cont.**

* * *

Ada yang tanya perlu panggil aku apa—wah, apa ya? Aku belum pernah kepikiran perlu dipanggil apa, serius haha. Omong-omong, ada yang panggil aku acre. hahaha, hey, pen-name ku ini asalnya dari kata crown dan nacre, bukan crown dan acre hahaha XD tapi it's okay.

Aku bisa kalian panggil _er_ atau apa saja—asal itu sopan. Kekasih Min Yoongi misal. Aku enggak akan keberatan (grinning).

Akhir-akhir ini aku tertarik dengan FF seme!Yoongi, wah, kenapa ya? hahaha lucu. Aku baru sadar kalau Yoongi bisa punya image sekuat itu. Jadi mungkin karena ketertarikanku ini, di chapter empat depan Yoongi yang keras kepala bakal bercampur sama sifat dominannya karena aku… buat itu sambil setengah terpengaruh dengan aura dominan Yoongi di ff yang aku baca sebelumnya hahaha. Tapi tenang! Aku tetep berdiri di uke!Yoongi lebih banyak, jadi ff ini enggak bakal berakhir seme!yoongi (dan sepertinya waktu itu ada yang tanya siapa yang seme… di chapter satu dan di author note ini udah terjawab kan?)

Mereka kencan di sini, siapa yang bahagia? (aku sendiri angkat tangan) Dari sepanjang pengetikan, chapter ini dan chapter tiga jadi chapter favoritku karena memang chapter ini dan chapter tiga isinya pendekatan mereka hahaha. Dan juga karena setelah chapter itu mereka bakal mulai saling menyakiti (whoops—aku membocorkannya kkkk). Inget adegan saling pukul di teaser? Nah, aku pikir itu bakal muncul di chapter lima atau enam (kurang yakin karena belum sejauh itu proses pengetikan). Tunggu saja, ya! Sampai jumpa chapter depaaan!


	4. Chapter 3: getting closer

**DON'T KNOW WHAT WE ARE**

 _Fanfiction by crowncare  
copyright © 2016_

 _ **This story is mine except the cast.  
seperti note dan warning yang ada di bab pertama, jika kalian tidak suka silakan tinggalkan page ini.  
You've been warned!**_

.

 **Chapter 03: Getting Closer**

.

Jimin tengah berjalan-jalan di Myeongdong sambil membawa kameranya, sesekali mengambil gambar dari barang-barang yang dipajang di etalase toko atau orang-orang yang tengah dalam posisi menarik untuk diambil gambarnya. Jika sore hari Myeongdong memang sedikit ramai, banyak orang yang ingin berbelanja sambil menikmati langit yang menggelap.

Ia terkadang memang lebih memilih sendiri berkeliling tanpa membeli apapun saat tidak ada jadwal memotret. Memilih mengisi memori kameranya dengan hal-hal yang ia lihat dan nampak menarik, juga mencari hiburan untuk otaknya yang kadang jengah juga mengurusi ini–itu. Meski hanya fotografer, bekerja dengan perusahaan majalah kekinian membuatnya harus terus _up to date_ tentang apapun yang baru sehingga gambar yang dihasilkannya menarik.

"Jimin?" Suara seseorang dari dalam toko membuat Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah mencari-cari tempat menarik untuk diambil gambarnya.

Jimin menoleh ke asal suara dan menumukan pemuda dengan gigi kelinci membawa starbucks di tangannya. Ia tersenyum dan menghampiri sosok itu, membiarkan kameranya menggantung di leher. "Hai Jungkook, sendiri saja?"

Pemuda bernama Jungkook itu menggeleng, ia mengerling ke dalam sebuah toko pizza. "Taehyung ada di dalam, katanya ingin membawa pulang pizza untuk Namjoon."

Jimin menganguk sambil membulatkan mulutnya. Ia mengangkat kamera untuk mengambil gambar Jungkook saat sosok itu menoleh, melongok Taehyung sambil bibirnya merengut kesal menunggu karena orang itu tidak juga keluar.

"Hasilnya oke," ujarnya sambil menunjukkan gambar yang tadi ia ambil pada Jungkook, memberi senyuman lebar saat mata bulat Jungkook mendelik kesal padanya. "Aku kirim nanti malam untuk Taehyung."

"Tsk," Jungkook menendang pelan betis Jimin. "Katakan padanya saat kau mengambilnya aku tengah sangat kesal karena orang itu tidak juga keluar."

"Tentu, aku akan melebih-lebihkan kesalahannya yang terlalu lama nanti."

"Bagus," gigi kelinci yang tersembunyi di balik bibir itu terpamerkan dengan gigi-gigi lain mengiringi. "Omong-omong, aku dengar kau bermain dengan Yoongi di pesta Hoseok. Iya kah?"

"Oh," Jimin mematikan kameranya lalu menatap Jungkook. "Berita itu mudah dipahami karena aku yang terkenal atau Yoongi?"

"Hanya aku dan Namjoon yang tahu dari Taehyung sebenarnya," Jungkook mengangkat bahu sedikit, ia menyeduh starbucks di tangannya sebentar. "Tapi sepertinya itu karena Yoongi yang terkenal. Banyak yang bilang dia oke, tapi itu hanya kabar angin. Sedikit yang membuktikan."

"Benarkah?"

Jungkook mengangguk, "dia punya caranya sendiri untuk menolak dan mendorong orang menjauh tiap ia didekati. Keren juga kau sampai bisa."

Jimin tertawa kecil, ia melongok sebentar ke belakang Jungkook dan menemukan Taehyung membawa sebungkus pizza di tangannya. "Hai Taehyung, kau yang memberi tahu kekasihmu ini tentang aku dan Yoongi?"

"Yoongi?" Taehyung memasang ekspresi _blank_ dan menatap bergantian Jimin dan Jungkook. Setelah otaknya memproses, ia mengangguk dengan tenang. "Aku kagum setengah mati padamu yang bisa mengambil ciumannya tanpa pukulan dan membawanya keluar. Jadi aku bercerita pada Jungkook dan Namjoon."

Jimin mengangguk mengerti, ia kemudian menyingkap poninya yang jatuh hampir mengenai matanya. "Mungkin karena aku tampan, dia jadi tertarik padaku," ujarnya sombong. Meski sebenarnya Jimin juga kurang yakin tentang itu, ia hanya berpikir mungkin Yoongi tertarik pada sesuatu tentang dirinya yang entah apa karena sudah banyak kali ia mengajak Yoongi melakukan hal menyenangkan bersama dan sosok itu tidak keberatan—itu berarti termasuk kecan kemarin jika hal itu boleh disebut kencan.

"Kau bukan seleranya," Taehyung mencibir. "Dari yang aku tahu mantan kekasihnya seorang model, aku pernah beberapa mengobrol dengan mantannya karena ia salah satu bintang tamu di acara televisi yang aku bawakan. Kalau tidak salah namanya Lee Joohyuk, dan si Joohyuk ini jelas berbeda jauh dengan dirimu. Kau bisa lihat sendiri di internet."

"Kalau begitu cari ide lain kenapa dia tidak mendorongku menjauh padahal aku tidak sekeren orang bernama Joohyuk itu," Jimin menyeringai. Ia melirik jam yang melingkar di tangannya dan menemukan jarum pendek yang berada di angka enam, langit mulai gelap dan ia masih ingin mengisi memori kameranya. "Aku mau berjalan-jalan lagi, sampai jumpa!"

Saat berjalan-jalan, ia melihat sebuah toko yang menjual outfit khusus laki-laki. Dari luar ia bisa melihat sepatu-sepatu ditata rapi di dinding, matanya tertarik pada sebuah sneakers warna hitam dengan sol putih dan lambang centang di sisinya. Hanya sneakers model biasa, tapi ia ingat pada Yoongi yang tiap ia ajak jalan-jalan akan menggunakan pantofel—Yoongi hanya akan mengganti baju tanpa mengganti sepatu, repot membawa sepatu katanya. Ia perlu membelikan sneakers untuk Yoongi agar tiap membawanya pergi sosok itu jadi terlihat lebih baik.

Ia masuk dan disambut dengan aroma maskulin, seperti bau parfum yang biasa digunakan Hoseok tiap mereka berniat menghabiskan waktu berdua. Dan begitu melangkah menuju tempat sepatu berada, ia melihat seorang pegawai menghampirinya.

"Selamat datang, mau membeli apa?" Pegawai itu menyapa dengan ramah.

Jimin menunjuk sepatu yang menarik hatinya tadi, melihat ukurannya dan menanyakan apakah ada ukuran sepatu yang ia inginkan. Sebenarnya ia kurang yakin dengan ukuran sepatu untuk Yoongi, tapi seingatnya kaki Yoongi hanya berbeda satu ukuran dengannya. Saat pergi ke kedai _gogi_ dan melepas sepatu, ia melihat kaki Yoongi yang kecil kurus dan sedikit panjang, hampir sama sepanjang kakinya namun lebih kurus. Jadi, ia menyimpulkan kaki Yoongi berbeda satu ukuran dengan kakinya.

Pegawai yang tadi menanyainya kembali sambil membawa satu kardus warna merah dan membuka isinya saat berada di hadapannya. "Yang ini 'kan?" Ujar pegawai itu saat Jimin melongok isinya.

Jimin mengangguk dan tersenyum pada pegawai di hadapannya, "tolong bungkuskan ya."

Pegawai itu mengangguk mengiyakan, ia menutup kembali kardusnya. Setelah menulis beberapa hal di atas nota, ia menyerahkan kertas itu pada Jimin. "Nanti saya antarkan ke kasir. Anda bisa membayarnya di sana."

Setelah pegawai itu melangkah menjauh, Jimin pun mendatangi kasir yang terlihat sedikit antrean di sana. Ia berdiri di paling belakang dan tersenyum kecil saat melihat pegawai yang melayaninya tadi sudah meletakkan pesanannya ke kasir, ia membayangkan wajah senang Yoongi setelah ia memberikan sepatu itu pada sosoknya. Kalau dilihat-lihat Yoongi bukan tipikal ketinggalan jaman, ia lumayan _up to date_ tentang hal kekinian melihat caranya berpakaian. Meski rambut warna abu-abu sudah ada sejak tahun kemarin, tapi setidaknya baju-baju yang digunakannya tidak terlihat kuno.

Sekarang gilirannya, ia menyerahkan kertas yang diberikan padanya tadi dan mengeluarkan kartu kreditnya saat pegawai yang berada di balik meja kasir mengucapkan harganya. Setelah membayar, tas kertas dengan kardus berisi sepatu yang ia beli tadi pun diserahkan padanya. Ia menggumamkan terima kasih setelah menerimanya, lalu melangkah meninggalkan toko.

"Sudah malam," ia menggumam saat melihat langit sudah gelap dengan kerlip bintang yang lenyap terkalahkan cahaya lampu di Myeongdong. Beberapa lampu hias dengan warna-warnanya yang menarik membuat Jimin menarik kameranya dan kembali mengambil gambar, tersenyum puas melihat hasil dari gambar yang ia ambil dengan ramainya orang-orang dan warna lampu yang bulat-bulat menghiasi warna hitamnya malam. Indah sekali.

Ia meraih kembali tas berisi sepatunya tadi yang sempat ia letakkan di tanah untuk mengambil gambar, lalu berjalan menuju halte bus terdekat agar segera bisa sampai di rumah. Hari ini ia sengaja tidak membawa mobil karena memang berniat menghabiskan tenaga dan memori kamera selama berjalan kaki keliling sebagian Kota Seoul.

Setelah tiba di rumah kecilnya, ia segera mengisi daya ponselnya. Ia tidak membuka ponsel sejak berangkat dan saat berada di bus ia berniat untuk mengecek notifikasi dan justru mendapat peringatan bahwa dayanya sudah hampir habis. Di sudut kanan atas ada 7% dan segaris tipis warna merah di dalam batre.

Begitu yakin ponselnya sudah ter- _charger_ ia pun melangkah menuju kamar mandi untuk segera membersihkan tubuh. Setidaknya setelah mandi ponselnya akan memiliki lebih banyak kekuatan untuk menyala dan ia bisa melihat beberapa pesan yang masuk.

Suara notifikasi pesan masuk dari aplikasi line menyambut Jimin yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi, ia dengan rambutnya yang masih basah berlari kecil menuju ponselnya. Ada _pop up_ notifikasi dan nama orang yang mengirim pesan membuatnya tersenyum lebar.

 **Yoongi Min**

 _Seharian ini kau sibuk? Tumben tidak ada pesan masuk darimu_

Jimin memutuskan untuk memakai pakaiannya dulu sebelum membalas pesan dari Yoongi. Dengan tergesa ia mengambil piyama biru polosnya lalu memakainya. Begitu semua kancingnya terpasang dan celananya sudah berada di tempatnya, tangannya mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dan lalu melangkah menuju ponselnya.

Ia duduk di sisi kasur lalu menekan tulisan _view_ untuk membuka seluruh pesan yang dikirim Yoongi. Ternyata Yoongi mengiriminya sekitar tiga pesan yang belum ia baca, tertawa kecil dengan sedikit rasa bahagia karena baru kali ini Yoongi memberi pesan lebih dari satu.

Jimin mengetik jawabannya sambil sibuk senyum-senyum sendiri, membiarkan handuk yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambut bertengger di lehernya.

 _Lumayan sibuk, kenapa_ hyung _? Ingin berjalan-jalan denganku ya? :p_

Ia melirik jam, sekarang sudah menunjukkan pukul delapan malam dan ia belum makan. Ia memutuskan untuk memesan makanan di sebuah tempat makan daripada harus repot-repot membuat makanan sebelum pesan dari Yoongi masuk dan muncul sebagai _pop up_.

 **Yoongi Min**

 _Bukan apa-apa, hanya bertanya_

"Heish," Jimin terkekeh kecil melihat jawaban pendek yang Yoongi berikan. Ia segera mengetik jawaban sebelum melakukan satu layanan pesan antar pada tempat makan kesukaannya.

 _Baiklah_ hyung _, jangan lupa makan malam_

Ia menunggu pesan antar membawa pesanannya, juga balasan dari pesan yang ia kirim pada Yoongi. Biasanya Yoongi akan mengatakan dirinya telah selesai makan atau balik mengingatkan, pesan yang tak dibalas justru membuatnya khawatir dan merasa terbaikan.

"Mungkin dia sibuk," ia menggumam, mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri tentang Yoongi yang tidak membalas pesannya. "Atau mungkin dia tertidur," lanjutnya mencoba meyakinkan diri sendiri. Berpikir positif tentang alasan Yoongi tidak membalas pesannya.

Hingga makanan yang ia pesan habis pun, tidak ada notifikasi dari Yoongi. Beberapa kali ponselnya berbunyi, tapi semua jelas bukan dari orang yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Ia pikir, mungkin Yoongi sudah tertidur atau memang belum sempat membuka. Terakhir ia cek, pesan terakhirnya masih belum mendapat tanda dibaca dan itu berarti mungkin saja Yoongi sedang tidak bisa membalas pesan.

.

.

.

"Untukmu," Jimin mengulurkan sepatu yang masih dalam bungkusnya. Menatap cermin dan mendesah jengkel menyadari wajahnya terlihat aneh. "Kenapa sulit sekali menyiapkan perkataan yang perlu aku ucapkan saat menyerahkan sepatu ini? Memangnya ini cincin?" Ujarnya setengah kesal karena terus saja merasa salah, tidak segera menemukan hal yang pas untuknya.

"Aku membeli sepatu dan ternyata kekecilan. Coba kau ambil di belakang, kau bisa menggunakannya," ia mengganti rencananya dan kembali mengulang rasa tidak puas dan dengusannya. Tangannya mengacak rambutnya sendiri sambil mendengus kesal.

"Bukankah itu terlihat seperti berniat menjadikannya tempat pembuangan sepatu?"

Ia melepas begitu saja tas kertas di tangannya dan membiarkan benda itu menimbulkan bunyi bedebam pelan karena terbentur dengan lantai. Matanya menatap kosong pada cermin panjang di hadapannya. "Apa perlu aku sekedar mengulurkannya dan menunggunya bertanya?"

Ia membungkuk sebentar, meraih tas yang tadi ia jatuhkan lalu berlagak mengulurkan benda itu pada bayangannya. " _Nih_ ," wajahnya membentuk ekspresi tenang dan membuat dirinya meringis melihat bagaimana dirinya.

"Kenapa aku merasa sangat jelek sekarang?"

Saat ia mendengar suara telepon masuk di ponselnya, ia segera melepas tas itu dan meraih ponsel. Menggeser warna hijau dengan tergesa tanpa membaca siapa yang menelepon.

"Halo?"

" _Jimin-ah?"_

Jimin terkesiap mendengar suara seseorang di seberang. Ia mengangkat sedikit ponselnya dan membaca penelepon. Menemukan nama Yoongi di bagian atas, ia pun segera menempelkan benda pipih itu ke telinga setelah berdahem ringan.

"Yoongi– _hyung_?"

" _Ya, ya, ini aku. Kau sibuk hari ini?"_

Bibir Jimin merekah lebar mendengar pertanyaan itu dari Yoongi, ia segera menggeleng sambil menggumamkan kata _eum_ pelan dan tersadar beberapa detik berikutnya mengingat dirinya berada di sambungan telepon. "Tidak sibuk sama sekali. Kenapa?"

Suara kekehan di seberang sana membuat Jimin sesaat terpesona, matanya melebar dengan senyum merekah. Ia senang mendengar suara tawa renyah dari Min Yoongi.

" _Keberatan menemaniku pergi ke pesta Byun Baekhyun?"_

"Byun Baekhyun?" Jimin mengulang nama yang terdengar asing di otaknya.

" _Yeah, Byun Baekhyun. Mungkin yang kau kenal kekasihnya yang sama-sama fotografer, Park Chanyeol. Mereka mengadakan pesta tiga tahun bersama, kau tidak diundang?"_

"Oh, ya!" Jimin seketika mendapat pencerahan saat nama seseorang yang ia kenal diucapkan oleh Yoongi. Ia mengangguk paham kemudian mengingat ingat sesuatu tentang undangan pesta. "Sepertinya Park Chanyeol sempat mengundangku hanya saat tidak sengaja bertemu, itu sebabnya aku lupa. Baiklah, aku pergi. Perlu aku jemput?"

" _Uhum,"_ suara di seberang sana terdengar riang, Jimin membayangkan sosok itu mengangguk sambil melenyapkan mata sipitnya hingga menjadi bulan sabit. _"Jemput aku setengah jam lagi, acara dimulai satu jam nanti."_

Setelah selesai siap-siap, Jimin segera mengeluarkan mobil hitam kesayangannya. Pakaiannya sudah rapi dengan _dress code_ formal seperti yang Yoongi katakan tadi. Ia menjalankan mobilnya menuju apartemen Yoongi.

Setibanya di halaman apartemen tempat Yoongi tinggal, ia menajamkan pandangan dan menemukan Yoongi sudah terduduk manis di sofa panjang warna hitam dengan pakaian formal. Ia tersenyum cerah mendapati wajah manis Yoongi masih terlihat begitu menggemaskan dari jauh dan mengirim pesan pada sosok itu agar keluar.

Yoongi keluar sambil membawa sebuah kantong kertas yang ia simpulkan sebagai kado, tertawa kecil menyadari dirinya memang melupakan hal sesederhana itu.

Saat Yoongi masuk, Jimin menyambut sosok itu dengan senyuman lebar. Yoongi membalas senyuman itu sambil tangan meraih _seatbelt_ untuk dikaitkan dengan kuncinya.

"Kau tahu tempatnya 'kan?"

Jimin mengangguk, ia menjalankan mobilnya kemudian.

" _Hyung_ , kau membawa kado?" Tanya Jimin basa-basi selama perjalanan.

"Oh, ini?" Yoongi mengangkat sebentar benda yang ada pada pangkuannya. Ia tersenyum dan mengangguk, "aku pikir hubungan sepanjang itu harus diapresiasi, jadi aku membeli sepatu _couple_ untuk mereka berdua."

"Kenapa tidak baju _couple_?"

"Baju?" Yoongi terkekeh kecil. "Tidak, mereka sudah memiliki terlalu banyak baju kembar."

Jimin tertawa kecil, "bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Karena Byun Baekhyun itu tukang pamer," ia menjawab cepat dengan ekspresi meyakinkan. "Ia selalu menceritakan bagaimana dirinya dan Park Chanyeol sampai aku sudah hapal sejarah mereka berdua. Baekhyun ini benar-benar cerewet."

"Begitu?" Jimin terkekeh membayangkan sosok sepasif Yoongi bertemu seseorang dengan bibir banyak yang suka berbagi cerita. "Kau pasti terkadang ingin menutup mulutnya, 'kan?"

"Terkadang…," ia tersenyum tipis. "Selebihnya aku senang berteman dengannya, dia menyenangkan."

Jimin mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum.

Saat kendaraannya tiba di sebuah gedung dengan beberapa hiasan di depannya, ia segera menempatkan mobilnya dengan rapi. Berjejer di sebelah mobil-mobil mahal lainnya lalu mematikan mesin.

"Kita sampai," ujarnya pelan sambil membuka pintu.

Yoongi mengangguk dan ikut membuka pintu setelah melepas sabuk pengamannya. Ia ke luar sambil menenteng hadiah yang ia bawa, menutup pintu dan membiarkan Jimin mengunci mobilnya.

Saat melangkah ke depan mobil, ia mengulurkan tangannya pada Jimin dan disambut baik oleh sosok itu yang langsung menggenggam jemari kurus Yoongi. Mereka berjalan beriringan dengan Jimin yang menautkan jari-jari mereka, ibu jarinya mengelus lembut punggung tangan Yoongi yang terasa halus pada permukaan kulitnya.

"Bukankah menurutmu mereka harusnya segera menikah?" Yoongi menuding dua buah foto yang terpasang apik di dekat pintu masuk, menunjukkan dua orang laki-laki yang berpose seperti _pre–wedding_. "Mereka terlihat sangat cocok."

Jimin mengangguk setuju saat melihat gambar yang terpasang, ia kemudian mengerling pada Yoongi sebentar. "Apa kalau kita berpose seperti itu kita juga sangat cocok dan harus segera menikah?"

Hampir saja Yoongi terjungkal dari langkahnya mendengar perkataan Jimin, ia menoleh dan menatap tajam pada mata sipit Jimin penuh peringatan. Bibirnya mencebik tipis. "Bocah, jaga mulutmu," ujarnya penuh racun.

Kekehan kecil lolos dari bibir Jimin, ia kemudian merangkul pinggang sempit Yoongi yang mendapat reaksi berontak kecil meski akhirnya gerakan penolakan itu melemah dan menyerah begitu saja menyadari dirinya tidak akan berhasil bebas. "Kita temui pemilik acara, _kajja_."

Yoongi hanya mengikuti langkah Jimin sambil memutar bola matanya jengah. Ia merasa diperlakukan terlalu _gadis_ jika seperti ini; dan dia tidak suka. Tangannya mencubit ringan lengan Jimin yang hanya mendapat reaksi ringisan, hanya saja sosok itu tetap bertahan dengan lengan melingkar pada pinggangnya.

"Menjengkelkan," ia mendesis jengkel. Pasrah pada keadaannya yang tidak dapat bebas meski dirinya tidak sungguhan terkurung. Posisi yang sebenarnya tidak benar-benar memihak sebelah. Hanya tubuhnya yang terlalu kecil jadi sulit untuk bebas dari lengan kekar Jimin; ia tahu lengan itu kekar dengan bisep sempurna karena ia pernah melihatnya sendiri jika boleh sedikit jujur.

Saat masuk ke dalam, beberapa pasang mata memandang ke arah mereka. Yoongi mengeram lirih merasa risih dan mendesis pelan untuk mencoba mendorong Jimin menjauh dari sebelahnya, tapi Jimin lebih memilih menarik tubuh kurus itu mendekat agar tidak lepas dari rangkulannya.

"Tetap seperti ini," ujar Jimin sedikit memaksa.

Yoongi mendecak pelan, merasa kesal pada Jimin yang memaksa tapi memilih menurut saja daripada harus mengeluarkan tenaga sia-sia.

"Di mana Baekhyun?" Ia menggumam sambil mengedarkan pandangannya, mencoba mencari orang yang mengundangnya ke pesta penuh orang ini.

Jimin ikut mencari orang yang dibicarakan Yoongi, namun lebih memilih mencari sosok Chanyeol daripada Baekhyun yang wajahnya masih belum yakin bagaimana jelas wajahnya. Setidaknya mereka pasti bersama karena mereka lah pemilik pesta buang-buang uang ini, juga karena mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

"Yoongi?"

"Jimin?"

Suara seseorang menginterupsi kegiatan dua orang yang saling berangkulan—ralat, hanya Jimin yang merangkul Yoongi.

Itu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tengah berdiri sambil saling menggenggam tangan. Menatap senang pada dua orang yang mereka panggil tadi. Baekhyun terkekeh kecil sementara Chanyeol memberi tatapan menggoda.

"Kalian sepasang kekasih?" Yang paling tinggi itu menatap penasaran pada dua orang di hadapannya. Ia bersiul pelan melihat Jimin yang mengeratkan rangkulannya meski Yoongi mendorong tubuh atletis itu menjauh. "Kalian terlihat cocok, _jinjja_."

"Aku tidak tahu kau cukup tertarik dengan seseorang macam Park Jimin, Yoongi-ya," Baekhyun memberi seringaian dengan tatapan melirik pada alasan Chanyeol bersiul.

"Kami tidak berpacaran!" Yoongi menjawab cepat dengan wajah jengkel, melirik sosok Jimin yang kini memberi kerutan kening tidak terima namun mengabaikannya. Digoda seperti itu benar-benar menjengkelkan dan ia benci itu.

Jimin memiringkan kepalanya sebentar seolah berpikir, ia lalu mendengus pelan dan menyeringai kecil. "Kita _belum_ berpacaran," ujarnya tenang.

"Woah," Chanyeol memasang ekspresi tertarik dengan seringaian senang, meledek dua orang yang ada di hadapannya. Berpikir mereka memang mengalami cerita romansa klasik yang tetap terdengar menarik. "Aku pikir kau perlu berjuang lebih keras, Jimin-ah."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil dan mengangguk setuju, "Min Yoongi memang sedikit keras, kau perlu berjuang lebih keras jika ingin mendapatkan hatinya. Ia benar-benar… sulit!"

"Yah!" Yoongi memekik jengkel, tangannya terulur untuk memukul bahu sempit Baekhyun yang justru mendapat kekehan alih-alih suara mengaduh sakit. "Ini hadiahmu," ujarnya setengah sewot, mengulurkan benda dalam kantong kertas yang sejak tadi ia bawa. "Berhenti bicara tentang kita karena tokoh utama hari ini adalah kalian."

Baekhyun menerima kantong yang diberikan Yoongi dengan tangannya yang tidak mengenggam jemari kekasihnya, memasang senyum riang yang manis dan cantik. "Terima kasih," ujarnya tulus dan menyerahkan tas itu pada Chanyeol. "Baiklah, kau bisa bersenang-senang sekarang. Kami si tokoh utama akan menemui yang lainnya dulu, dah!"

Setelah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun berlalu, Yoongi mendongak ke arah Jimin dengan wajah risih, "sekarang lepaskan lenganmu atau semakin banyak yang mengira kita berpacaran."

Jimin tertawa kecil lalu mendaratkan kecupan pada kening Yoongi. "Aku akan melepas ini jika kau mau mencium bibirku," ia menautkan bibirnya sambil memberi tatapan menggoda pada Yoongi. " _Eottae_?"

Yoongi mendengus jengkel, tapi tangannya menahan tangan Jimin agar tetap di lengan atasnya. "Tetap seperti," ujarnya setengah jengkel, wajahnya memasang ekspresi sewot yang lucu. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri, ini semua karena aku tidak mau menciummu."

Melihat wajah Yoongi yang memasang ekspresi tidak suka dengan bibir mencebik tipis membuatnya ingin kembali tertawa, ia terkekeh lalu mengacak pelan poni abu-abu itu dengan tangannya yang lain. "Mau minum?"

Menghabiskan waktu berdua di sebuah pesta dengan hidangan yang bisa dinikmati sebanyak apapun membuat Yoongi merasa sedikit lebih senang. Jimin sesekali melangkah menyuruhnya menunggu dan kembali membawa dua piring jajanan dan menyerahkan satu padanya. Mereka mengobrol beberapa kali sambil berbagi tawa, Jimin menyukai itu karena tawa yang Yoongi buat terlihat begitu manis dan seperti candu.

Setelah melihat beberapa tamu ke luar, Jimin pun mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajak Yoongi untuk keluar. "Ayo pulang," ujarnya sambil memberi senyum menawan.

Yoongi menerima uluran tangan Jimin sebagai reflek, mengikuti sosok yang ia genggam tangannya itu keluar dan membawa diri mereka ke mobil.

"Kau mau langsung pulang?" Jimin bertanya sambil menyetir, melirik sosok Yoongi yang tengah berain dengan ponselnya.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel, menoleh sebentar ke arah Jimin. "Tentu saja, kenapa?"

"Entahlah," Jimin terlihat _blank_ untuk beberapa waktu lalu menarik napas. "Aku ingin mengajakmu ke rumah dan memintamu membuatkan makan lagi seperti sarapan waktu itu, besok kegiatanku sangat penuh dan aku ingin makan banyak untuk mengisi tenaga."

Yoongi terkekeh kecil mendengar kejujuran Jimin, ia mengangguk kemudian. "Tentu, aku bisa membuatkanmu sarapan. Lagi pula besok aku tidak punya _meeting_ pagi. Tapi jangan lupa antar aku ke pulang, ya?"

Jimin pun menangguk dengan senang. "Tentu!"

.

.

.

Jimin terbangun di pagi hari mencium aroma harum yang memenuhi rumahnya. Matanya terbuka perlahan dengan hidung menghirup lamat-lamat bagaimana bau yang memenuhi kamar tercium begitu enak. Perutnya langsung kelaparan saat menyadari bahwa itu adalah bau telur yang goreng. Ia suka telur dan liurnya langsung terproduksi lebih banyak membayangkan rasa telur memenuhi mulutnya. Meski belum tahu bagaimana masakan telur yang Yoongi buat, tapi ia yakin ia akan puas akan masakan buatan Yoongi.

Ia beranjak dari tidurnya, membawa tubuhnya menuju dapur. Saat melihat sosok kurus dengan surai hijau yang bergerak lucu tiap mencoba meraih benda-benda di sekelilingnya atau mengurus sesuatu di wajan, Jimin tersenyum lebar. Yoongi yang galak jadi terlihat begitu manis di balik penggorengan. Meski hanya punggungnya, Jimin merasa benar-benar gemas pada sosok di sana.

Kakinya melangkah menuju sosok yang tengah menggoreng, memeluk tubuh kurus itu dari belakang dan menyandarkan kepala pada bahu sempitnya.

Yoongi memekik mendapati _serangan_ pelukan dari belakang, terkejut karena tidak sempat mengantisipasi hal itu sejak awal hingga sumpit yang ia gunakan untuk menggulung telur terjatuh dari genggamannya, nyaris merusak masakan yang sudah ia gulung susah payah. "Menyebalkan," ia berkomentar tidak senang, mencebik kesal karena gangguan yang Jimin berikan.

"Kau menyukainya," ia menggumam lirih dengan bibir menempel pada kulit bahu Yoongi yang terbuka karena kerah yang tersingkap sedikit. Perlahan gerakan ciumnya merambat naik ke leher Yoongi, memberi beberapa kecupan ringan dengan lidah bermain sedikit hingga membuat jejak saliva di sana.

Yoongi mengerang tipis namun tidak memberi penolakan, membuat Jimin makin bersemangat memainkan bibirnya di sana. Perlahan ia menghisapnya, lalu kembali menjilat, menghisap, begitu terus hingga kulit yang ia mainkan mendapat memar tipis.

"Hentikan itu…," ia menggumam pelan dengan napas tersenggal, meremas pelan lengan Jimin yang melingkar pada perutnya dengan satu tangan yang tidak memegang alat masak. Mencoba menyadarkan Jimin agar tidak melanjutkan kegiatannya karena lututnya sekarang sudah benar-benar lemas.

Jimin terkekeh kecil setelah menyingkirkan bibirnya dari leher Yoongi, mendaratkan bibirnya pada pipi tembam yang selalu ia suka. "Baiklah," ujarnya final, ia lalu melangkah menuju bangku memutuskan untuk memperhatikan Yoongi yang memasak.

Setelah selesai dengan masaknya, Yoongi menata apa yang ia buat ke meja. Sedikit berbeda dengan hari pertama ia menginap karena makanan yang ada di dalam kulkas Jimin pun berbeda dengan hari itu, ia berpikir Jimin memerlukan telur karena sebuah kegiatan berat akan lebih mudah jika ia sarapan telur—begitu kata artikel yang pernah ia baca. Beberapa sayur ia buat setengah matang dengan potongan besar-benar karena Jimin waktu itu menggumam tentang lebih senang mengunyah sesuatu yang besar dan renyah, dan tentu saja sayur akan lebih renyah jika setengah matang.

Jimin menatap penuh pujaan pada hidangan yang tersedia, tersenyum puas menyadari bahwa sayur-sayur itu setengah matang. Yoongi mengingat dengan baik apa yang ia katakan sepertinya. Nasi yang dibuat tercium harum dan bentuknya sempurna, Jimin berpikir mungkin Yoongi memang cukup pintar tentang makanan karena apa yang ia buat semua terlihat begitu enak.

"Ini terlihat enak," ia memuji dengan senyuman tulus. Memberi senyuman penuh pujian dan mulai melahap makanan yang tersedia setelah menggumam _selamat makan_.

Yoongi terkekeh melihat Jimin yang sekarang makan dengan lahap. "Makan pelan-pelan, jangan sampai tersedak," ujarnya sebelum mulai memakan masakannya sendiri.

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Jimin sesekali menggumam atau mendesah menikmati rasa makanan yang ia kunyah. Memberi tatapan berbinar menikmati makanan yang ada dan senyum senang pada masakan buatan Yoongi.

"Ini enak, sungguh!" Jimin mengacungkan ibu jarinya setelah perutnya terasa penuh dengan semua makanan di meja yang sudah ludes dimakan.

Yoongi sendiri sudah merapikan piring-piring dan mangkuk nasi yang bersih, bersiap menyucinya. Ia mendongak untuk menatap Jimin, "segera mandi. Katamu kau punya jadwal penuh hari ini?"

Melihat Yoongi yang nampak perhatian, Jimin terkeh. "Kau seperti _istri_ ku," komentarnya tanpa beban, tetap memasang wajah senang meski sosok di hadapannya mendelik tidak senang.

"Aku berangkat pukul delapan," ujarnya sambil melirik jam dinding yang ada di dapur. Masih pukul tujuh, masih ada satu jam untuk bersiap-siap.

Yoongi yang tengah mencuci piring itu menoleh, "dan kau ingin bermalas-malasan sebelum berangkat? Ish… dasar bocah."

Jimin tertawa kecil, ia menghampiri Yoongi dan membantunya mengelap piring-piring yang sudah dibilas.

Saat tangannya berniat menata benda yang sudah ia keringkan, ia tanpa sengaja menyenggol botol plastik tebal wadah minuman yang waktu itu ia beli dan ia simpan di sudut rak. Benda itu menggelinding hingga kaki Yoongi, lalu memungutnya dan teringat kenapa ia membeli benda di tangannya.

Ia menyeringai sambil memperhatikan Yoongi yang merebut lap di tangannya lalu mengeringkan piring yang tersisa dan belum dikeringkan oleh Jimin.

"Aku waktu itu pernah bermain dengan temanku menggunakan benda ini," ujar Jimin setelah Yoongi menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Matanya masih fokus memperhatikan Yoongi. "Kau tahu apa?"

Yoongi melirik malas ke arah Jimin, memandang botol itu sebentar lalu berpindah ke mata tajamnya. "Apa aku perlu peduli dan tahu?"

Jimin menyeringai meremehkan melihat wajah risih Yoongi. "Aku dan temanku bermain _truth or dare_ waktu itu. Kau suka _truth or dare_? Keberatan bermain denganku?"

Wajah Yoongi berubah menjadi tidak senang. Ia selalu benci permainan macam itu dan tentu saja tidak mau memainkannya. "Keberatan," jawabnya cepat. Ia benci—karena diberi pertanyaan tidak jelas dan harus menjawab jujur atau mendapat tantangan aneh-aneh, keduanya sama-sama hal yang tidak ia suka.

Jimin terkekeh kecil, "kau takut ya?"

"Berisik," Yoongi mendorong lengan Jimin kesal, membuatnya menjauh dari sisinya agar tidak mendekatkan wajah dengan senyuman menggoda yang menjengkelkan. "Aku tidak suka, bukan takut."

"Tapi aku suka. Ayo bermain denganku, aku masih punya lumayan banyak waktu."

Yoongi mendengus, "apa untungnya aku bermain denganmu?"

Jimin tersenyum lebar, "aku tidak tahu apa untungnya untukmu, tapi buatku _truth_ ataupun _dare_ , keduanya sama-sama menguntungkan buatku."

Ia memutar matanya lalu mencubit kuat lengan Jimin, "hentikan itu. Sebaiknya kau bersiap-siap dan segera berangkat, aku perlu kembali ke apartemen."

Mendapat serangan dari Yoongi yang sebenarnya tidak berarti apa-apa, Jimin pun terkekeh. Ia mengangguk lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya, berniat segera mandi dan membersihkan diri karena Yoongi sudah mengomel.

"Kita bermain _truth or dare_ lain kali saja," ujarnya setengah berteriak dari arah kamarnya.

"Yah!" Dan Yoongi memekik jengkel karena ia masih saja membahas hal tentang permainan itu.

 **To Be Cont.**

* * *

Bener, bener, bener. Aku juga ngerasa ini macam acara makan-makan. Hm… kayanya chapter kemarin isinya makan, chapter ini juga ada makan, chapter besok juga ada makan. Wah. Makan semua. Hebat, hebat. Tapi, yeah, tetep ada ada konfliknya kan? enggak cuma makan makan? :'3

Chapter ini juga lumayan manis, tapi aku udah kasih lihat sedikit kalau Yoongi bukan tipikal yang suka tersipu kan? hehehe. Aku mau buat Jimin sebagai yang jatuh cinta lebih banyak, jadi mungkin nanti sakitnya lebih kerasa di Jimin. Tapi aku lebih sering pakai fokus dari sisi Yoongi. Begitu lah. Hm… aku bingung sekarang.

Omong-omong, kali ini truth or dare ajakan Jimin di tolak, itu berarti next chapter aku pastiii bakal munculin truth or dare mereka berdua! Hahaha ga ada yang mikirin bagian itu ya (?)

Lagi, aku ditanya mau dipanggil siapa. Ugh—mungkin, er? Panggil aja aku _er_ atau apa aja. Terserah kalian hahaha.

Oh iya, itu, banyak yang membayangkan konfliknya sebesar apa. Duh. Aku sedikit ingetin aja, aku enggak bisa jamin konfliknya bakal terlalu besar karena tiba-tiba kok ideku hilang gitu, jadi aku macam olah ulang dan takut konfliknya jadi enggak terlalu besar macam yang aku bayangin sebelumnya. Mungkin cuma ada adegan saling memukul itu yang bikin ceritanya jadi punya konflik keras itu. duh ya gitu lah paham kan? aku bingung ngomongnya.

Oke, mungkin segini aja kali ya. Maafkan untuk semua yang komentar dan enggak bisa aku balas satu-satu atau aku PM satu-satu, maafkan. Aku baca semua komentar kalian kok! Makasih buat yang mau ninggalin komentar, juga yang berminat baca. Sampai ketemu di next chapter!


	5. Chapter 4: this feeling

**DON'T KNOW WHAT WE ARE**

 _Fanfiction by crowncare  
copyright © 2016_

 _ **This story is mine except the cast.  
seperti note dan warning yang ada di bab pertama, jika kalian tidak suka silakan tinggalkan page ini.  
You've been warned!**_

.

 **Chapter 04: This Feeling**

.

Yoongi menghela napas pelan, seharian berada di luar dengan banyak rapat dadakan benar-benar melelahkan. Ia tidak sempat menyiapkan tenaga apa sedikitpun untuk menghabiskan tenaga sebanyak tadi, itu sebabnya ia merasa perlu bertemu kasur segera saat keluar dari _lift_.

Saat hampir tiba di apartemennya, ia menemukan seseorang dengan kamera menggantung di lehernya. Ia mendengus pelan saat yakin dengan orang itu, menghela napas lirih melihat sosok itu ternyata belum menyadari kehadirannya.

"Park Jimin," ia memanggil pelan setelah beberapa langkah mendekat menuju sosok itu, menatap tubuhnya yang terlihat kumal karena keringat yang bercampur debu di wajahnya. Terlihat seperti baru saja menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu di pinggir jalan saat panas matahari tengah terik. Ia tertawa dalam hati. Biasa melihat sosok itu di televisi dengan pakaian keren dan wajah ber- _make up_ cantik tentu saja sosok itu terlihat lucu saat wajahnya menyedihkan.

Yang dipanggil mendongak, matanya berbinar riang saat menyadari bahwa sosok yang ia nanti sejak tadi sudah datang. Senyumnya mengembang begitu saja. "Yoongi– _hyung_ ," panggilnya lirih.

Yoongi tertawa kecil sambil mendorong tubuh Jimin yang ada di depan pintunya menjauh, memasukkan sandi dan membiarkan pintu itu terbuka. "Ayo masuk," ia mengerling ke dalam apartemennya. "Kau perlu membersihkan diri sebelum mengobrol denganku atau aku akan meledak dalam tawa, wajah dekilmu benar-benar."

Menyadari ia datang saat wajahnya masih berkeringat dari acara pemotretan yang dilakukan di taman dekat jalanan ramai, ia yakin bahwa sekarang wajahnya benar-benar berantakan. Rasanya memang sedikit berat, tapi ia tidak terlalu peduli tadi. Rasanya ingin segera pergi menemui Yoongi karena kegiatannya yang melelahkan butuh sesuatu atau seseorang seperti Yoongi untuk membuatnya merasa senang. Ia mengikuti langkah Yoongi setelah tersenyum canggung dan mengangguk, masuk ke dalam tempat yang benar-benar rapi seperti tidak pernah ada yang menyentuh barang-barang di sana.

"Apartemenku rapi," ujar Yoongi dengan bangga. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum bangga melihat seluruh ruangan tempatnya tinggal memang benar-benar rapi, ia baru menyadari hal itu saat suara gumaman kagum dari Jimin. "Aku tidak pernah sempat membuat benda berpindah, jadi semuanya akan tetap ditempatnya. Terlalu sibuk di tempat kerja."

Jimin mengangguk. Mengingat ruang kerja milik Yoongi yang juga teratur, ia menyimpulkan bahwa meski Yoongi memindahkan barangnya pun pasti semua tetap berada di tempat yang benar dan rapi. Yoongi memang terlihat seperti penyuka kerapian; terlewat dari dirinya yang cuek dengan sepatu pantofelnya saat berjalan-jalan padahal pakaiannya tidak terlihat cocok, beruntung celana yang panjang selalu sedikit menutupi sepatu itu.

Setelah mempersilakan Jimin duduk dan meletakkan tas yang ia bawa ke sofa, ia mengerling pada tas kertas yang Jimin bawa. Ia baru benar-benar menyadari kehadiran benda itu saat suaranya yang bertemu dengan lantai terdengar sedikit gaduh. Keningnya mengerut, "apa yang kau bawa?" Tanyanya segera setelah melihat mata Jimin kini beralih padanya.

Jimin mengikuti arah pandang Yoongi dan menemukan tas yang daritadi ia genggam, bibirnya tersenyum kecil kemudian mengangkat benda itu untuk diserahkan pada Yoongi. "Sesuatu untukmu," ujarnya sambil tetap mempertahankan senyum menawannya.

Melihat benda yang dilurkan padanya dengan kardus merah di dalam sana, Yoongi menerima benda itu. "Bukan bom, 'kan?" Ia setengah bergurau sambil membuka isinya.

Membuka kardus merah itu, ia menemukan sebuah _sneakers_ warna hitam dengan logo centang di sisinya. Ia tertawa kecil, "apa kau membelikanku karena tiap kita pergi aku menggunakan sepatu pantofel yang menganggu?"

"Oh," sosok yang ditatap dan tadi menyunggingkan senyum kini memberi ekspresi terkejut yang lucu. "Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanyanya dengan wajah merasa bersalah, ketahuan sudah. Tapi sungguh, dirinya bukan tidak suka, _kok_!

Yoongi tertawa kecil, "jujur saja, aku sering merasa sayang meninggalkan sepatu di kantor karena aku terlalu malas membeli yang baru. Sepatuku semua yang aku sayang dan berpikir perlu menggunakannya saat aku ingin keluar rumah, jika aku membuat sepatuku ada di kantor, bisa saja saat aku ingin menggunakannya ternyata benda itu tidak di apartemen. Jadi aku tidak suka ide itu."

Matanya beralih lagi pada sepatu yang masih ada di pangkuannya. "Aku akan menggunakan sepatu ini jika kau mengajakku pergi mulai sekarang, terima kasih Jimin-ah!"

Jimin mengangguk sambil kembali tersenyum. "Sama-sama, _hyung_."

Jimin senang melihat senyum yang Yoongi ukir di wajahnya, juga matanya yang hilang saat sesuatu menyenangkan memenuhi hatinya. Jimin begitu menyukai cara Yoongi mengeluarkan suara tawa, juga gigi-giginya yang putih selalu terpamerkan saat ada hal menyenangkan yang ia lihat. Meski berwajah dingin dengan mata sayu yang membuatnya terlihat seperti orang malas atau caranya menatap orang yang penuh penilaian seperti orang menakutkan, Jimin tetap menyukai sosok Yoongi. Seseorang yang memiliki daya tarik khusus dan sifat unik.

Mereka diam beberapa saat hingga Yoongi mendongak dadakan membuat Jimin hampir terjungkal jika saja sofa yang ia duduki tidak berat; sibuk memperhatikan Yoongi yang tenang sejak tadi ternyata cukup membuat dirinya terkejut saat sosok itu melakukan gerakan tiba-tiba.

Mata sipit itu menajam, menatap Jimin kemudian mendecak pelan. "Sana ke kamar mandi," ujarnya sambil menuding sebuah pintu dengan kaca buram di tengahnya. "Bersihkan wajah dekilmu itu, seperti bocah saja."

Jimin tertawa kecil menyadari Yoongi yang terlihat tidak senang, ia mengangguk dan mengikuti arah yang Yoongi tunjuk untuk segera membersihkan wajahnya yang kata Yoongi dekil agar sedikit lebih segar. "Aku menggunakan sabunmu, _hyung_ ," ia bersuara sebelum masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Begitu keluar, Jimin terlihat jauh lebih baik dengan wajah yang segar. Sekarang Yoongi percaya sosok itu adalah orang yang pernah masuk ke iklan kamera beberapa kali. "Sekarang kau manusiawi," sekali lagi sedikit bergurau meski wajahnya terlihat begitu tenang tanpa menunjukkan wajah bercanda.

Jimin kembali duduk di tempatnya, menatap Yoongi yang masih dengan pakaian kantor dan membuat sosoknya justru seperti seorang _maknae_ _boy group_ dengan konsep pakaian seperti pengusaha atau tengah berada di _red carpet_. Wajahnya terlalu manis untuk menjadi pengusaha sukses dan rambutnya mendukung wajah manisnya, berpikir bahwa seharus orang-orang di luar sana menggunakan Yoongi bukan sebagai promosi acara atau kegiatan dengan tema sukses, tapi sesuatu dengan tema _flower boy_.

Yoongi beranjak dari duduknya setelah memperhatikan meja dan menggumam sesuatu; tangannya sempat memukul keningnya sebelum pergi menuju dapur. Jimin tidak mengerti tapi tetap memperhatikan gerak-gerik sosok itu dari jauh.

"Sekarang, ada alasan apa kau ke sini?" Yoongi bertanya sambil meletakkan minuman dingin ke hadapan Jimin juga di hadapannya sendiri. Begitu duduk ia menatap Jimin menyelidik.

Jimin memiringkan kepala sebentar, membuat pose berpikir yang menjengkelkan. "Sepertinya karena aku merindukanmu, _hyung_ ," ujarnya tanpa beban.

Yoongi mendecak pelan, "merindukan apanya?"

"Merindukan semuanya. Aku ingin melihatmu sejak tadi memotret orang, aku ingin melihatmu sejak tadi. Itu sebabnya aku ke sini setelah kegiatanku selesai."

"Apa aku perlu tersipu?"

Jimin tertawa kecil, ia menatap sosok Yoongi yang terlihat biasa saja. "Tidak perlu," ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Aku hanya memberi tahumu tentang itu."

.

.

.

"Aku lihat-lihat kau makin dekat dengan Park Jimin itu."

Yoongi mengerutkan kening, menatap bingung ke arah sosok di hadapannya dengan bibir melengkung sambil berpikir. "Iya kah?"

Seokjin mengangguk sambil menyesap _vanilla latte_ -nya, matanya tetap menatap ke arah Yoongi dengan tatapan menyelidik. "Katamu tidak peduli, tapi kau terus saja pergi dengannya. Kau menyukainya, 'kan?"

Mendengar pernyataan tanpa beban Seokjin, Yoongi pun mencebik lirih. "Kalau soal jalan-jalan, apa itu berarti aku menyukainya?"

"Tentu saja," mata bulat Seokjin menatap serius ke arah Yoongi, ia mengangguk. "Aku dan Namjoon pun dulu dimulai dari sering jalan-jalan bersama. Lagi pula, Yoongi, sudah saatnya kau memiliki kekasih. Jika ada yang mau denganmu, kenapa tidak?"

"Bagimu aku tidak laku?" Tatapan Yoongi menajam, bibirnya ditipiskan sambil mendesis lirih penuh ancaman.

"Bukan begitu," yang mendapat tatapan intimidasi seperti itu pun menggaruk tengkuknya gugup. Mendadak merasa dunianya tengah dalam bahaya karena serangan sinar tajam dari mata tipis itu seperti membuat seluruh tubuhnya kaku. "Daripada mengejar seseorang, bukannya lebih menyenangkan dikejar, Yoongi-ya?"

Yoongi memasang ekspresi berpikir, melenyapkan tatapan mematikannya yang setidaknya bisa membuat Seokjin menghela napas lega karena terbebas dari tatapan penuh racun.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Ia menggumam pelan sambil mata menerawang ke luar, melihat banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang di sana. Napasnya lolos pelan dengan sedikit berat, "memang menurutmu dia menyukaiku?"

"Mana mungkin tidak menyukai jika tiap hari mengirim pesan dan bahkan mengatakan rindu tiap bertemu, huh?"

Yoongi tertawa kecil, "memangnya kau tidak begitu?"

"Apa tingkah semacam itu terlihat bisa dimaklumi jika orang yang mengatakan rindu adalah harapan para laki-laki dan perempuan di luar sana?"

"Dengar," Yoongi menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan serius. "Aku tidak peduli apa dia menyukaiku atau tidak, yang jelas… aku tidak berpikir perlu berurusan dengannya dan jatuh cinta padanya. Kau mengerti?"

Seokhin menghela napas. Ia mengangguk, menyerah pada keras kepala Yoongi yang tidak akan pernah berakhir sampai kapanpun. "Terserah," ujarnya pasrah.

Mereka terdiam dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Seokjin sibuk memakan kue yang ia beli, sementara Yoongi sibuk memperhatikan jalanan di luar sana sambil memegangi minumnya. Tidak ada yang berniat memecah keheningan karena Seokjin memang lebih senang mengunyah daripada bersuara ketika melihat makanan lezat. Yoongi sendiri bukan tipikal yang banyak omong karena lebih menyukai ketenangan dibanding obrolan tanpa akhir—atau terkadang menjadi obrolan yang sulit diakhiri karena merasa canggung jika perbincangan selesai.

Itu sebabnya mereka terkadang lebih cocok jika berada di tempat makan. Obrolan mereka sedikit dan akan berakhir segera karena Seokjin yang merindukan mengunyah dan Yoongi yang cepat-cepat memasang wajah tak peduli, lebih tertarik pada apa yang ada di sekitarnya sambil memperhatikan dalam diam.

"Omong-omong, Yoongi," Seokjin mendongak setelah setengah kue coklat yang ia pesan habis dimakan. Matanya menatap Yoongi yang perlahan memindah atensi ke arah dirinya. "Kalau Jimin menyatakan cinta padamu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Yoongi mengerutkan kening, menatap Seokjin dengan tatapan bingung karena tidak benar-benar mengarti apa yang sahabatnya katakan. "Apa yang aku lakukan?"

Seokjin mengangguk, "menerimanya atau menolaknya?"

"Entah," bahunya diangkat ringan, matanya menatap kosong lurus ke depan. "Aku tidak berpikir dia akan menyatakan cinta, tapi jika dia memang menyatakannya… mungkin aku akan menolaknya."

" _Eoh_ —serius?"

"Apa aku tidak terlihat serius?"

"Padahal kupikir kau akan menerimanya," Seokjin tertawa kecil. "Kalian terlihat cocok lagi pula."

Selama perjalanan pulang, Yoongi memikirkan tentang apa yang Seokjin ucapkan tadi di kedai. Ia tidak tahu kenapa memikirkannya, tapi otaknya sekarang benar-benar penuh oleh hal yang ditanyakan Seokjin.

Ia tidak tahu bagaimana ia nanti dengan Jimin, tidak pernah memikirkan tentang hubungannya dengan bocah itu meski sering menghabiskan waktu bersama. Menurutnya itu hal biasa, ia sering berjalan-jalan dengan temannya khususnya Seokjin saat ada waktu luang. Lagi pula ia selalu senang menghabiskan waktu di luar rumah daripada harus berdiam diri dan memikirkan apa yang perlu dilakukan saat ada waktu kosong. Ia senang bekerja, itu sebabnya terkadang memiliki waktu kosong membuatnya merasa hampa.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Park Jimin, tapi bukankah Seokjin tahu sendiri aku memang senang jalan-jalan?" Ia menggumam saat memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan yang membuat Seokjin berpikir memasang-pasangkan dirinya dengan si fotografer itu.

Saat tengah sibuk memikirkan hal itu, ponselnya berbunyi. Ada notifikasi dari aplikasi _chat_ yang memunculkan isi pesan lewat _pop up_. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum miring melihat pengirim pesan itu adalah Jimin, dengan pertanyaan seperti biasanya.

"Ucapan Seokjin membuatku merasa canggung mendapat pesan dari Jimin, aneh sekali."

Ia membuka pesan yang didapatkan, berisi tentang apa sudah di rumah juga sudahkah ia makan. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis lalu mengetikkan balasan, setidaknya ia senang mendapat perhatian sederhana seperti saat ibunya pertama kali melepaskan dirinya dari Daegu. Ia tidak mengerti apa itu berarti suka, baginya itu hanya perhatian khusus dari teman ke teman.

Ia sibuk dengan ponselnya dan mengobrolkan hal sederhana bersama Jimin sampai mobil yang membawanya berhenti di depan apartemen. Sopirnya memberi tahu mereka sampai dan ia terkesiap, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum terima kasih lalu ke luar dari pintu. Ia sudah meminta sopirnya untuk tidak membukakan pintu tiap sudah sampai tujuan, ia hanya merasa terlalu berlebihan diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Terima kasih, Cha– _ahjussi_ ," ia bersuara sebelum menutup pintu, lalu melambai ringan setelah menutupnya dan mobil itu melaju untuk dibawa pulang sang sopir. Ia tidak berpikir perlu menyetir dan memarkirkan mobilnya di parkiran apartemen karena terakhir ia menyetir ia membuat kecelakaan lalu lintas hingga seorang pengendara motor harus cidera. Meski hanya ringan, baginya itu cukup untuk menjadi alasan takut menyetir kembali.

Ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan segera menjatuhkan tubuh ke sofa tanpa melepas sepatu. Terlalu malas melepas juga tidak berminat pergi ke kamarnya untuk sekarang ini. Ia meraih _remote_ televisi dan menyalakan _channel_ kesukaannya. Di sana muncul kartun lucu yang tidak pernah ia hapalkan namanya namun mampu membuatnya tertawa. _Channel_ televisi dengan isi semuanya tentang kartun dari pagi hingga pagi lagi. Daripada menonton drama dengan cerita yang perlu diikuti atau _variety show_ yang terkadang berisi hukuman-hukuman jahat, ia lebih suka kartun dengan bentuk bentuk unik dan ucapan-ucapan yang lugu. Setidaknya tidak merusak otaknya untuk memikirkan hal tidak masuk akal seperti sesuatu di acara televisi yang berisikan fantasi.

Bel apartemennya berbunyi, ia mengerutkan kening saat memikirkan kemungkinan siapa orang di balik pintu sana. Seingatnya ia tidak mendapat pesan ada yang akan bertamu atau seseorang yang sedang memiliki urusan dengan dirinya. Tapi daripada membuat orang menunggu, ia memilih segera ke luar masih dengan pakaiannya yang belum diganti dengan wajah lusuh karena kelelahan sepanjang hari.

"Oh? Yoongi– _ssi_?" Seorang pemuda dengan gigi kelinci yang menggemaskan berdiri di hadapan Yoongi dengan senyum cerah, matanya memperhatikan detail tubuh Yoongi yang masih memakai pakaian kantor dengan sedikit berantakan karena sudah ia acak-acak saat duduk di sofa tadi. Wajah pemuda di hadapannya memancarkan cahaya bahagia di wajahnya yang menggemaskan. "Kau Yoongi, 'kan?"

Yoongi mengangguk, memasang wajah antisipatif dan sedikit skeptis memperhatikan sosok di hadapannya. " _Nugu_ …?"

Yang mendapat tatapan sangsi tentu saja tertawa kecil, ia menglurkan tangannya. "Aku Jeon Jungkook, kekasih Kim Taehyung dan teman Park Jimin. Aku sering melihatmu di televisi dan kau terlihat begitu berwibawa di sana. Aku sedikit takut salah orang tadi karena kau sekarang nampak begitu manis."

"Jeon Jungkook?" Yoongi mengulang nama yang tidak begitu asing, ia sering mendengar nama itu dari beberapa temannya yang mengatakan sosoknya salah satu model baru untuk beberapa majalah juga _fashion show_ yang manis dan tampan. Ia mengangguk, kelinci menggemaskan yang terlihat pemberani, wajah sosok di hadapannya memang seperti apa yang orang-orang katakan. Ia membalas uluran tangan yang sosok di hadapannya berikan, "senang mengenalmu. Omong-omong, ada apa?"

Jungkook tersenyum kecil lalu melepas tautan tangan mereka. Matanya menatap dengan binar jenaka pada Yoongi yang lebih rendah beberapa senti darinya. "Senang mengenalmu juga, Yoongi– _ssi_. Aku baru pindah dan keberulan berjarak dua flat denganmu. Hanya ingin berkenalan dengan tetangga karena aku belum sempat membawa sesuatu untuk sekedar basa-basi karena baru pindah. Tadi aku sudah mampir dan sepertinya kau tidak ada, aku coba sekali lagi sebagai kunjungan terakhir hari ini."

Yoongi mengangguk paham sambil memasang senyum tipis. "Baiklah… apa sudah selesai?"

Ia terlihat begitu kaku, Jungkook tertawa kecil menyadari satu fakta lain yang belum pernah Taehyung dan Namjoon bicarakan tentang orang di hadapannya. Jika mereka menyebut Yoongi begitu angkuh, Jungkook sendiri beprikir bahwa sebenarnya Yoongi hanya terlalu kaku dan tidak bisa memulai sebuah obrolan. Terlalu lurus seperti penggaris besi yang baru dibeli.

"Mungkin kita bisa mengobrol lain kali," senyuman kelinci itu keluar lagi. "Kau terlihat perlu membersihkan diri juga beristirahat, sampai jumpa lain kali Yoongi– _ssi_."

Mereka saling melambaikan tangan dengan Jungkook yang begitu riang dan Yoongi yang canggung. Begitu sosok Jungkook lenyap di balik pintunya, ia tersenyum lega. Rasanya lucu sekali berinteraksi dengan orang asing yang terlampau ceria, dirinya seperti begitu jauh karena memiliki aura gelap.

"Satu lagi hubungan dengan orang di dunia Park Jimin," Yoongi menggumam pelan sambil melangkah masuk ke kamar mandi.

Tubuhnya lengket memang membutuhkan segera air agar lebih segar daripada harus kepanasan dengan pakaiannya; ia berterima kasih pada Jungkook yang setidaknya membantunya ingat untuk membersihkan diri sebelum beristirahat; apalagi di sofa.

.

.

.

Yoongi bangun pagi-pagi sekali saat mendengar suara ribut dari arah dapur. Keningnya mengerut heran menebak-nebak siapa orang yang akan berada di sana selain ibunya karena orang tuanya tengah pergi ke Busan untuk datang ke cara temannya yang mengadakan pernikahan untuk anaknya. Beberapa kali sebelum ibunya meminta dipesankan tiket ke sana, ibunya mengungkit tentang dirinya yang sudah terlalu tua dan perlu segera menikah atau akan dijodohkan dengan seorang gadis tetangganya dulu yang bernama Kwon Minah; sayangnya Yoongi dan gadis itu sadar bahwa mereka akan selamanya menjadi teman karena sudah belasan tahun berada di kelas yang sama dan sibuk bertengkar mendebatkan hal tidak penting tiap saat, mereka jelas tidak cocok sejak awal berjumpa.

Ia keluar sambil membawa sesuatu yang kiranya bisa untuk menghajar orang karena ia pikir mungkin saja orang di sana adalah penjahat. Seingatnya tidak ada yang tahu sandi apartemennya selain orang tuanya dan sahabatnya, tapi dari kedua opsi itu benar-benar tidak ada yang mengabarinya akan datang.

"Siapa di sana?" Ia mencoba memanggil sosok di dapur, melongok takut-takut ke sana dan membuat suara ribut dari sendok yang jatuh terdengar.

Orang yang ada di dapur berjongkok, Yoongi menggerutu pelan menyadari dirinya tidak bisa melihat siapa yang ada di dapurnya jika seperti ini. Ia melangkah mendekat, masuk ke dalam dapur dengan ancang-ancang siap menghajar sosok yang ada di dapurnya.

Setelah sosok itu berdiri, Yoongi siap memukul rahangnya dengan kepalan tangan sederhana karea kekuatan bangun tidurnya selalu begitu kecil sebelum ia menyadari bahwa wajah yang muncul itu terlihat tidak asing.

"Park Jimin?"

"Yoongi– _hyung_!"

Sial. Ternyata hanya bocah yang tidak tahu sopan santun yang datang. Benar-benar sialan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, bocah?"

Jimin tertawa kecil melihat wajah tidak senang Yoongi yang tidak bersahabat. Ia menatap sosok di hadapannya dari atas ke bawah kemudian tersenyum _nakal_. "Pakaian tidurmu seksi juga," komentarnya tanpa dosa kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertinggal di belakang.

Yoongi memekik jengkel, "apa katamu?" Matanya berkilat tajam penuh emosi atas apa yang dikatakan sosok di hadapannya. Benar-benar bocah tidak tahu sopan santun. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Aku membuatkanmu sarapan," ia mematikan kompor listrik milik Yoongi lalu berbalik. Tangannya menyingkirkan pelan tubuh kurus di hadapannya lalu meletakkan apa yang sudah ia buat di meja.

Dua piring berisi tiga lapis _pancake_. Yoongi tergiur melihat bentuknya yang cukup bagus dan menarik, memuji Jimin dalam hati karena bisa membuat sesuatu yang nampak seenak itu.

Jimin menyiram makanan itu dengan madu, tersenyum bangga pada sosok Yoongi yang terlihat menelan ludah di tempatnya. Meski tidak bisa membuat sarapan sebanyak yang Yoongi buat, setidaknya _pancake_ buatan sendiri membuatnya sedikit berbangga hati. Memberi sesuatu pada Yoongi jelas hal yang ia inginkan sejak dulu-dulu.

"Ayo makan," ujarnya sambil menarik Yoongi untuk duduk di bangkunya. Ia menempelkan sendok pada jemari Yoongi dan membuat sosok itu menggenggam benda itu. Ia duduk di hadapan Yoongi dan memasang senyum terbaiknya. "Selamat makan!"

Mereka makan dalam diam, Yoongi masih setengah sadar dan mengunyah makanan di hadapannya perlahan. Jimin memperhatikan Yoongi yang terlihat _blank_ dan berpikir perlu menegurnya, tapi saat memanggil namanya sosok itu tetap saja terdiam. Jimin pun akhirnya memutuskan menunggu sosok itu tersadar dari dunianya sendiri daripada menganggu lamunannya.

Yoongi tiba-tiba mendongak, meletakkan sendoknya dengan sedikit kasar lalu menatap serius ke arah Jimin. "Kenapa repot-repot datang dan membuat seperti ini?"

Jimin terkejut, tapi kemudian memasang senyum dengan tulus dan tatapan tenang. Matanya menatap lurus ke dalam mata Yoongi, "karena aku menyukaimu."

"A–apa?" Sosok dengan surai platina itu mengerjap bingung, menatap tidak mengerti pada Jimin yang terlihat begitu serius dengan ucapannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, itu saja."

Yoongi mengerjap bingung, ia kembali teringat pada percakapannya dengan Seokjin kemarin. Apa kali ini Jimin akan menyatakan perasaannya? Ia menghela napas pelan, menyeringai tipis dengan sedikit angkuh, "hah? Yang benar saja, hubungan kita hanya sebatas teman. Apa kau mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dari itu? Kau benar-benar naif."

Mata Jimin berkilat, menunjukkan tatapan tidak percaya dan kemudian bibirnya tersenyum sedikit dipaksakan. Terkejut karena jawaban mengejutkan dari sosok Yoongi yang nampak begitu serius. "Baiklah, aku mengerti tentang hubungan kita. Maaf."

Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya, meletakkan sendok di tangannya ke atas piring dengan _pancake_ yang hampir habis. Ia tersenyum penuh luka dan kemudian beranjak. "Aku pergi, aku ada urusan," ia membungkuk canggung, menatap sebentar sosok Yoongi lalu pergi begitu saja. Mengambil asal kameranya dan mengabaikan benda itu yang hampir menabrak dinding ambang pintu dapur lalu segera melangkah ke luar. Meninggalkan Yoongi dengan mata yang mengikuti pergerakannya dan jejak terakhir yang ia miliki hanya suara _bip_ pendek sebanyak dua kali tanda pintu terbuka dan tertutup.

Yoongi masih menatapi pintu lewat celah yang bisa melihat ke arah pintu, seolah meratapi kenapa sosok itu pergi dan menyesalinya. Masih ada _pancake_ di hadapannya, juga _pancake_ yang belum habis milik Jimin di meja seberang. Ia tidak mengerti, entah kenapa hatinya terasa hancur begitu saja padahal ia jelas tidak berniat untuk patah hati jika Jimin memang melangkah pergi meninggalkan rumahnya. Ia… tidak tahu kenapa Jimin pergi begitu saja setelah ucapan cintanya tidak ia jawab dengan baik, Yoongi entah kenapa menyesal begitu saja.

.

Seharian ini tidak ada yang bisa Yoongi lakukan dengan benar, bahkan pekerjaan bawahannya semua terlihat begitu salah sehingga ia ingin terus membentak. Biasanya tidak begini, sekalipun bawahannya pun salah ia akan menegur baik-baik daripada meneriakinya. Ia entah kenapa merasa begitu berantakan sejak pagi, suasana hatinya buruk seperti hujan petir selama seharian penuh.

Itu sebabnya dengan setengah sadar dan satu botol soju yang telah habis dan satu botol soju tersisa setengah, ia menghubungi Seokjin. Meminta sosok itu datang dan menemaninya karena ternyata menghilangkan kondisi hati yang buruk tanpa teman lewat soju jauh lebih menyedihkan. Ia butuh Seokjin untuk mendengarkan gumaman frustasinya, juga menjadi pelampiasan teriakan seperti dirinya biasanya.

Seokjin datang lebih cepat dari dugaan Yoongi, menghampiri sosok itu dengan raut khawatir dan disambut tawa khas orang mabuk dengan tatap mata berantakan. Seokjin langsung merebut gelas di genggaman Yoongi dan menggerutu pelan. Yoongi bukan seseorang yang benar-benar kuat dengan alkohol dan meminum soju bukan suatu hal mudah, apalagi saat Seokjin menemukan dua botol kosong soju dan satu botol lagi yang hampir habis. Seokjin tahu bahwa Yoongi sudah melewati batasnya sekarang.

"Keterlaluan," ia menarik menjauh soju yang tersisa dan meneguk habis satu gelas berisi soju yang ingin diraih Yoongi. Tatapannya memberi ekspresi menantang wajah mabuk itu yang kini mengerut tidak senang. Masa bodoh dengan Yoongi yang kesal, dia yang mabuk jelas hal yang lebih penting untuk dihentikan daripada membuatnya tertawa.

"Berikan… _hik_ – sojuku!" Suaranya parau, matanya pun sudah tidak jelas menatap ke arah mana karena Seokjin terlihat begitu berantakan. Ia mendengus lelah, susah membuat sosok Seokjin berada di titik yang sama dengan tatapan matanya. "Ugh… aku sedang _hik_ kesal _hik_ sekarang!"

"Katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu kesal," Seokjin bersuara sambil menahan tubuh di hadapannya agar tetap diam tanpa bergerak acak hingga hampir terjungkal ke belakang.

Yoongi terkekeh kecil, jemarinya meremas lengan bawah Seokjin yang ada di lengannya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Ummh, kau tahu _hik_ Park Jimin 'kan…," suaranya terdengar seperti gumaman yang tidak jelas. "Ah! Um… _hik_! Dia… tadi pagi menyatakan cinta padaku dan ung _hik_ aku menolaknya! Tapi dia… pergi? _Hik_ pergi begitu saja! Kemudian… pesanku bahkan hanya di baca! Menjengkelkan! Ugh—bibi, aku _hik_ minta soju satu lagi!"

Seokjin berniat menghalangi Yoongi, tapi mendengar sosok itu yang meyenandungkan lagu dengan suara tidak beraturan nyaris dengan nada yang tidak berbentuk, ia tahu bahwa Yoongi memang benar-benar butuh alkohol. Setidaknya Yoongi tidak semudah itu _hangover_.

Satu soju diantarkan ke meja Yoongi, juga dengan gelas baru saat bibi pemilik kedai menyadari ada sosok lain di meja itu. Ia tersenyum setelah Seokjin menggumamkan terima kasih sambil menerima gelasnya dan Yoongi sendiri mengangguk seperti menilai kecepatan pemilik kedai mengantar pesanannya.

Seokjin menuangkan sedikit soju ke gelas yang sudah digenggam dengan dua jari Yoongi, juga ke gelas yang ada di hadapannya. Melihat Yoongi yang menegaknya dan menelannya setengah susah payah, Seokjin meringis. Tentu saja tenggorokan itu sudah terlalu bosan dengan rasa soju, sayangnya otak Yoongi tidak ingin berhenti menelannya meski mendapat penolakan dari sisi dirinya sendiri.

"Ck, kau terlalu memaksakan diri," Seokjin menghela napas. Menegak gelas ketiga dari soju dan menatapi Yoongi yang duduk sempoyongan sambil sibuk mengatur napasnya juga cegukan karena butuh air lebih waras daripada alkohol.

Mata Seokjin mengikuti pergerakan tangan kurus itu, melihatnya meraih botol soju yang masih ada isinya —Seokjin terkagum sebentar mengetahui Yoongi masih bisa membedakan mana yang berisi dan yang sudah kosong— dan lalu ia menuangnya ke gelas yang ada di tangan lainnya tidak mampu menampung hingga mengenai jemarinya. Meneguknya sekali lagi lalu mendesis tipis.

Melihat kelakuan sahabatnya yang jadi begitu menjengkelkan, ia pun menarik gelas di tangan Yoongi yang niatnya diisi sekali lagi dengan alkohol. "Yak! Min Yoongi, berhenti minum sojumu!" Seokjin berteriak jengkel.

Yoongi menggerakkan tangannya menolak perintah Seokjin, "memangnya dia pikir _hik_ dia siapa? Dasar bocah menyebalkan! Ugh—" ia bertingkah seperti seseorang yang akan muntah, namun kembali menelan apa yang mau ia keluarkan setelah menyadari tidak ada yang berniat keluar sebenarnya.

Melihat Yoongi yang sudah mencapai batasnya, Seokjin mengerang jengkel. Ia meraih ponsel yang ada di sebelah Yoongi, membukanya dan menemukan aplikasi _chatting_ yang terbuka dengan nama Jimin Park ada di paling atas. Yoongi tadi mengatakan pesannya tidak dibaca… lalu sekarang ini apa? Ada begitu banyak pesan masuk berisi kalimat khawatir dari sosok di sebrang sana. Astaga. Seokjin dengan sedikit merasa bersalah membacanya satu persatu.

 _Park Jimin, tumben sekali tidak memberi tahuku apa ini siang atau sore?_

 _Yak! Tidak berniat membalas pesanku?_

 _Aku menyerah. Kau benar-benar payah. Sialan._

Pesan pertama dan kedua Yoongi berjarak begitu jauh meski yang ketiga hanya berbeda sekitar lima belas menit.

Hyung _, apa kau masih di sana?_

Hyung _, jawab aku._

 _Maaf untuk mengabaikanmu, aku tidak bermaksud._

 _Oh, kau sudah pulang dari kerja?_

Hyung _, aku akan ke apartemenmu._

Hyung _, kenapa kau tidak ada di apartemen?_

 _Astaga,_ hyung _, kau belum pulang?_

Hyung _, kau di mana?_

Hyung _, kau baik-baik saja 'kan?_

Hyung _, maafkan aku sudah mengabaikanmu._

"Wah, daebak. Dia benar-benar mengirim banyak balasan karena merasa bersalah mengabaikan Yoongi," Seokjin menggumam pelan menyadari ada begitu banyak pesan masuk dari Jimin. Meski berbeda sekitar dua jam dengan pesan terakhir yang Yoongi kirim, Seokjin tahu bahwa itu adalah batas di mana Park Jimin menyerah mengabaikan Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi bodoh," Seokjin menggumam sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia mengetikkan sesuatu di ponsel Yoongi dan meletakkannya kembali di tempat sebelum ia mengambilnya. Ia tersenyum dan beranjak dari duduknya. "Setidaknya kalau kau mabuk kau jadi jujur."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Seokjin pun melangkah meninggalkan Yoongi sendiri di tempatnya sambil menelusupkan wajah di lengannya yang terlipat pada meja.

 **To Be Cont.**

Gak tau ya, aku jadi bingung sama ceritanya hahaha. Kayanya jimin sayang banget tapi yoonginya macam gak mau di sayang sayang tapi dia gak mau disayang juga hahaha. Jual mahal banget. Gimana ya, buatku kalau habis one night stand enggak akrab itu malah kesannya murah banget kan, jadi aku buat mereka gampang akrab. Toh yoongi bahkan serahin diri ke jimin, jadi ya gitu. Lagian, dari penyerahan diri, harusnya kelihatan kan itu yoongi aslinya naksir juga?

Akhir akhir ini aku update lambat, maafkan. Sepertinya aku kena writer's block dan ini udah terjadi seminggu. Kalau enggak writer's block, tiap buka ms word malah jadi tertarik buat bikin ff baru, padahal, gila, ffku udah banyak banget kan ya yang jadi utang.

Ya, mungkin segini aja, makasih udah baca. Sampai ketemu di next chapter yang yoongi nya lebih nyebelin (?) eh gak juga sih hahaha. Sampai jumpa!


	6. Chapter 5: drunk down

**DON'T KNOW WHAT WE ARE**

 _Fanfiction by crowncare  
copyright © 2016_

 _ **This story is mine except the cast.  
seperti note dan warning yang ada di bab pertama, jika kalian tidak suka silakan tinggalkan page ini.  
You've been warned!**_

.

 **Chapter 05: Drunk Down**

.

Jimin melangkah tergesa masuk ke dalam kedai yang tertulis di pesan masuk dari Yoongi, menemukan sosok itu sudah sempoyongan di tempatnya dengan kepala terus tertunduk karena terlalu mabuk. Ia menghela napas pelan, ada empat botol soju yang sudah kosong di meja bundar itu dengan beberapa ceceran soju yang berada di meja. Dalam hati ia menggumam terima kasih pada Tuhan karena tidak membiarkan Yoongi sampai memuntahkan apa yang ada di perutnya—meski di dalam hati ia sendiri takut sosok itu sebenarnya belum makan sama sekali sehingga tidak mungkin memuntahkan sesuatu.

"Bodoh," ia menggumam pelan sambil menghampiri sosok Yoongi. Tangannya menarik keluar sapu tangan yang di kantungnya lalu membersihkan wajah putih Yoongi dari noda soju.

Ia memperhatikan mata yang memiliki fokus berantakan di balik bingkai sipit matanya, menatap kurang yakin ke arahnya dengan tangan mencoba meraih pipinya. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis menyadari sosok Yoongi yang kini jauh lebih tenang daripada sebelumnya yang sempoyongan.

"Jimin-ah…," sosok itu memanggil pelan, berbisik seperti bocah kecil yang kehilangan orang tua dan baru saja menangis keras hingga suaranya nyaris lenyap. "Ugh kau _hik_ menjengkelkan!"

Jimin tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk, "aku tahu." Ia mengecup pelan kening Yoongi, memejamkan matanya beberapa lama selama bibirnya menempel pada kening dengan beberapa helai poni warna platina. "Aku tahu, maafkan aku."

Ia menoleh ke arah wanita pemilik kedai, menggumam meminta Yoongi melepaskan tangannya dahulu lalu menghampiri wanita di balik meja untuk menanyakan berapa banyak yang Yoongi habiskan dan perlu ia bayar berapa. Namun wanita itu menolak, mengatakan seorang laki-laki berwajah tampan tapi juga manis sudah membayar apa yang Yoongi beli. Jimin tidak tahu siapa orang itu tapi berpikir mungkin orang itu lah yang memberi tahu dirinya di mana Yoongi berada. Lagi pula mana mungkin orang mabuk dapat mengetik dengan lancar, harusnya ia menyadari itu sebelum berpikir pesan yang ia dapat memang dari Yoongi.

Ia kembali ke meja Yoongi, berjongkok di hadapan sosok itu lalu menarik lengan kurusnya untuk melingkar di lehernya. Ia lalu menarik kaki kecil Yoongi dan membuatnya melingkar di pinggingnya. Satu tangannya menopang tubuh Yoongi dan tangan lain beralih sebentar untuk meraih ponsel Yoongi dan dimasukkan ke dalam kantong.

"Bodoh," ia menggumam pelan sambil melangkah ke luar menuju mobilnya diparkirkan.

Kedai yang Yoongi datangi berada di daerah yang tidak bisa dimasuki oleh mobil, jadi ia perlu melangkah sedikit jauh untuk tiba di kendaraannya berada.

"Jimin-ah…."

Suara Yoongi terdengar parau, memanggil dengan nada berantakan dan ditarik-tarik tidak jelas.

Jimin mendengung, menjawab panggilan dari Yoongi.

"Uhm… maafkan aku."

Langkah Jimin melambat, entah kenapa ia berpikir ia perlu sedikit mengulur waktu untuk tiba di mobilnya. "Maaf untuk apa, _hyung_?"

"Maaf Jimin-ah," terdengar suara isakan lirih dari punggungnya. Yoongi menangis. Dalam hati Jimin merasa sesak mendengar isakan dari sosok di gendongannya. "maaf. Aku… aku juga menyukaimu Park Jimin, tapi— _hik_ –tapi… aku takut hiks—aku uhuk! Ugh," Yoongi menarik tangannya yang melingkar di leher Jimin, menutup mulutnya yang hampir memuntahkan sesuatu di rambut hitam Jimin. Beruntungnya perutnya yang sejak tadi baru terisi soju itu hanya mampu mendorong pelan sedikit cairan itu, membuat tangannya basah dan menetesi sedikit rambut Jimin.

Jimin menghela napas, menyadari kepalanya baru saja terkena cairan yang dimuntahkan dari perut Yoongi, juga menyadari sosok Yoongi benar-benar belum makan, sama sekali belum. Ia menghela napas. " _Hyung_ … sudahlah, aku juga minta maaf karena pergi begitu saja setelah kau mengatakan hal itu. Seharusnya aku bertahan sedikit lebih lama, 'kan?"

Ia bisa merasakan anggukan ringan dari kepala yang bersandar pada kepalanya, setidaknya Yoongi yang mabuk masih bisa diajak berbicara meski sedikit.

"Aku—"

"Sudah _hyung_ ," Jimin meletakkan Yoongi di jog penumpang, mengecup pelan bibir tipis itu sambil memakaikan _seatbelt_ untuknya. "Kita pulang, kau perlu istirahat 'kan?"

Jimin meraih tisu di dalam mobilnya, lalu membersihkan jemari Yoongi yang tadi digunakan untuk menahan sesuatu yang terdorong ke luar dari perutnya. Juga membersihkan wajah Yoongi yang memiliki sedikit sisa air mata. Ia menghela napas pelan, entah kenapa merasa bersalah karena kesal pada penolakan yang Yoongi berikan tadi pagi dan membuat sosok yang ia sukai berakhir seperti ini.

Mereka sampai di apartemen Yoongi, dengan susah payah Jimin membawa tubuh Yoongi menuju apartemennya karena dengan kesadaran setengah-setengah sosok ini lebih merepotkan daripada orang sadar. Tubuhnya bergerak terlalu banyak dan suaranya terus saja keluar, berisik, juga penuh isakan. Jimin sedikit meringis tiap menyadari tatapan orang teralih kepada mereka mendengar gerutuan dengan isak tangis Yoongi.

Saat dirinya tiba di lantai apartemen Yoongi setelah menaiki _lift_ , ia tersenyum lega. Sebentar lagi selesai juga perjuangan melelahkannya.

"Jimin– _hyung_?" Suara seseorang membuat Jimin berhenti, ia menoleh ke asal suara yang tadi dari dalam sebuah apartemen.

Orang yang memanggil keluar, menunjukkan dirinya yang tadi di dalam apartemen dan memberi senyum kelinci yang cantik pada Jimin. " _Hyung_ , kenapa dengan Yoongi– _ssi_?"

Jimin mengerling pada sosok Yoongi, menghela napas pelan saat melihat raut wajah Jungkook telah berubah tidak nyaman saat mencium bau alkohol. Tanpa dijawab pun aroma yang menguar dari Yoongi sudah bisa menjelaskan semua. Ia meringis pelan, memberi tatapan meminta maaf pada Jungkook dengan wajahnya.

"Bukan masalah," Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat wajah Jimin yang terlihat penuh penyesalan itu. "Ayo, bawa dia ke kamarnya, _hyung_. Biar aku bantu mengurusnya, aku sudah biasa mengurus Taehyung yang beberapa kali mabuk berat."

Setelah Jimin membaringkan tubuh Yoongi ke kasur, Jungkook menyusul dengan membawa sebuah handuk kecil yang entah ditemukan di mana juga air hangat. Ia memerintahkan Jimin untuk menanggalkan pakaian Yoongi dan juga mengambil piyama tidur untuk dipakaian padanya setelah tubuh yang mungkin terkena tetesan alkohol itu bersih.

Jungkook meringis kecil tiap mendengar Yoongi seperti orang mengigau, juga beberapa suara cegukan. Wajah putih itu memerah, entah karena tidak kuat menahan rasa alkohol atau karena suhu tubuhnya yang sedikit naik karena minuman keras. Biasanya Taehyung juga begitu tiap mabuk, tapi ia tidak pernah benar-benar melihat warna merah di wajah kekasihnya karena kulit kekasihnya yang sedikit gelap—Yoongi benar-benar putih seperti kertas dan itu sebabnya saat wajah itu memerah Jungkook merasa merah itu sangat banyak.

"Aku tidak tahu jika orang mabuk perlu dimandikan dahulu," Jimin datang sambil membawa sepasang piyama tidur warna biru muda, warna yang manis untuk orang sekeras Yoongi.

Jungkook tersenyum, ia kemudian menyingkirkan handuk juga air hangat lalu mempersilakan Jimin untuk mengganti pakaian Yoongi. Setidaknya Jimin pasti sudah pernah melihat tubuh Yoongi sepenuhnya, jadi bukan masalah jika dirinya menyerahkan hal itu pada Jimin.

"Aku akan membuatkan bubur dulu," Jungkook beranjak dari tempatnya. "Setelah dia sadar, segera suruh ia minum minuman hangat dan makan bubur yang aku buat."

Jimin menoleh sebentar pada Jungkook sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum, "terima kasih, kau benar-benar membantuku," gumamnya pelan dengan wajah lega. Ia bersyukur setidaknya bisa mengurus Yoongi dengan baik karena sejauh ini ia tidak tahu harus mengapakan orang mabuk, sejauh ini dirinya tidak pernah mau peduli pada urusan orang.

Jimin memperhatikan wajah Yoongi yang memerah dengan bibir terus menggerutu pelan. Sepertinya Yoongi telah tertidur begitu dimandikan dengan air hangat, tubuhnya tentu sudah terasa lebih nyaman. Sekarang giliran Jimin yang perlu mandi karena sempat mendapat muntahan dari Yoongi, tapi ia perlu menunggu Jungkook sebentar hingga sosok itu pamit lalu ia baru akan mandi setelahnya.

" _Hyung_ ," suara Jungkook dari ambang pintu membuat Jimin yang tadi memperhatikan wajah Yoongi pun mendongak. Jungkook memberi senyuman pada orang yang terduduk di lantai, merasa lucu karena baru kali ini ia melihat seorang Park Jimin mengurusi orang lain. "Aku sudah membuatkan bubur, mungkin beberapa jam lagi efek alkoholnya akan menghilang sedikit, dia akan bangun dan meminta air minum. Jika sudah minum, jangan lupa berikan bubur yang aku buatkan. Aku kembali ke apartemenku dulu, dah."

Jimin mengangguk paham di tiap kalimat yang Jungkook ucapkan, juga mengatakan terima kasih dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sudah paham sebelum sosok itu keluar dari apartemen. Setelah suara pintu ditutup terdengar, Jimin pun beranjak dari duduknya. Ia mendaratkan satu kecupan ringan di kening Yoongi dan pergi menuju kamar mandi. Setidaknya rambutnya perlu ia segera bersihkan, juga keringat karena menggendong Yoongi di punggungnya dengan tubuh yang sesekali bergerak tiba-tiba dengan cukup ribut.

Beberapa jam setelah Yoongi tertidur dari mabuknya, juga Jimin yang karena terlalu lelah terlelap dengan posisi duduk di lantai dan tangan mengenggam jemari kurus Yoongi, yang tertidur di kasur pun terbangun. Ia mengerang pelan saat menyadari kepalanya sedikit pening, juga tubuhnya yang serasa bisa remuk kapan saja. Ia mendesah lirih, menyadari dirinya sudah terlalu nekat menghabiskan banyak soju beberapa waktu lalu.

Yoongi menoleh, menemukan segelas air berada di meja nakas dan berniat meraihnya. Tapi kemudian ia menyadari jarinya tengah ditahan sesuatu. Ia menoleh, menemukan seorang Jimin terduduk di lantai dengan wajah lelah. Matanya membelalak. Bukankah yang ia hubungi waktu ia mabuk adalah Seokjin? Lalu kenapa yang ada di sebelahnya justru Jimin?

Saat tangannya ia tarik dari genggaman Jimin, tanpa sengaja sosok itu terbangun. Yoongi terkesiap melihat mata sipit Jimin langsung terbuka dan memberi tatapan bingung khas orang bangun tidur yang lucu padanya.

"O–oh," Jimin tergagap menyadari orang yang ia tunggu sejak tadi sudah terbangun dan dirinya justru tertidur. Ia menegakkan tubuh dan meraih segelas air penuh pada Yoongi, "minumlah, biar aku hangatkan bubur yang Jungkook buat untukmu."

Yoongi menerimanya dengan sedikit ragu, menatap bingung ke arah Jimin saat sosok itu mulai melangkah menuju dapurnya. "Kenapa harus makan bubur?"

Jimin menoleh sebentar dan tersenyum menjengkelkan, "agar perutmu tidak bekerja terlalu keras mencerna makanan."

Setelah Yoongi merasa lebih baik dengan tenggorokkannya, juga perutnya yang sedikit mual sudah lumayan baikan karena minum air mineral yang diberikan Jimin, Jimin pun kembali. Ia membawa semangkuk bubur hangat dan satu gelas teh hangat di nampan.

"Perutmu kosong, 'kan?" Jimin meletakkan nampan di tangannya ke meja nakas, mengangkat mangkuk berisi bubur juga memegang sendok untuk menyuapkan bubur pada Yoongi.

Yoongi menggeleng pelan, "pulang sana," lirihnya tidak bertenaga. Ia menatap dengan ekspresi tidak senang namun tertutupi wajah kelelahan.

Jimin menghela napas, ia kembali meletakkan sendok di tangannya untuk berada di mangkok. Setelah itu matanya menatap ke dalam mata sayu Yoongi yang terlihat begitu lelah, memberi sorot mata memarahi dengan sedikit lebih sabar. "Aku akan pulang setelah kau makan," ia bersuara dengan nada final. Setidaknya untuk kali ini ia mau Yoongi menuruti dirinya.

Lagi-lagi bukannya menurut pada syarat yang Jimin beri, ia dengan keras kepala menggeleng. Jari lemahnya mendorong tubuh Jimin menjauh dan mengerang saat menyadari usahanya sia-sia; Jimin hanya bergoyang tanpa arti apa-apa. "Aku tidak mau makan," gumamnya keras kepala.

"Min Yoongi," sorot mata Jimin menajam. "Makan atau kau akan sakit?"

"Memang kenapa kalau aku sakit? Aku tidak butuh seseorang untuk mengurusku saat sakit lagi pula. Aku bisa merawat diriku sendiri. Apa pedulimu?"

Jimin menghela napas setengah gusar, menatap tidak percaya sekaligus tidak senang pada sosok di hadapannya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat, menahan diri untuk tidak meneriaki ucapan keras kepala dari orang yang sejak berjam-jam lalu ia khawatirkan. Ini tidak benar, seharusnya mereka bisa berbicara dengan baik-baik, bukan saling meneriaki seperti ini.

"Hentikan itu," ia mendesis tidak senang. Matanya terus memberi tatapan tidak percaya yang sekarang dicampur dengan sorot kecewa. "Aku… aku sangat peduli padamu, aku khawatir jika kau sakit, aku sangat ingin merawatmu bahkan jika kau sehat, jadi… makanlah."

" _Shireo_!"

"Berhenti menjadi keras kepala, Min Yoongi."

"Aku tidak ingin makan, pulang saja sana."

"Meski aku memohon hingga menangis?"

"Meski kau memohon hingga menangis."

Jimin sekali lagi membuang napasnya, menatap lelah ke arah Yoongi. " _Araseo_ ," gumamnya lirih. Ia menatap dengan senyuman tipis di bibirnya, "aku pulang dulu. Sampai jumpa lain kali."

Saat Jimin sudah berdiri dan melangkah menjauh, Yoongi tiba-tiba bersuara lirih, "aku ragu kita akan berjumpa lagi."

Hampir Jimin berbalik dan meneriaki Yoongi, tapi kemudian tangannya hanya terkepal kuat menahan emosi karena sulutan ucapan Yoongi yang menjengkelkan. Sebenarnya apa yang Yoongi pikirkan hingga bersikap seperti itu? Jimin sampai tidak habis pikir.

.

Suara deringan ponsel dengan getar di atas meja nakas terdengar begitu menganggu. Yoongi mengerang tertahan, merasa jengkel pada orang yang meneleponnya di saat tubuhnya benar-benar lelah dan membutuhkan tidur lebih panjang. Dalam hati bersumpah akan memblokir sosok di sana jika yang menelepon adalah Park Jimin.

Ia meraih ponselnya kesal, menempelkannya pada telinga dengan bibir sibuk menggerutu tanpa melihat siapa yang menelepon.

"Siapa di sana?" Ia setengah memekik, jengkel pada orang di seberang sana yang tidak berniat menelepon di jam yang lebih menyenangkan.

" _Yoongi!"_

Oh, Seokjin. Yoongi menghela napas saat mendengar suara heboh Seokjin di seberang yang ia yakini matanya kini berbinar riang.

"Apa?" Yoongi menjawab malas-malasan, kembali memejamkan mata dan berpikir ada baiknya tertidur sambil mendengarkan ocehan Seokjin daripada tertidur dan diganggu telepon Seokjin; karena jika dimatikan Seokjin pasti akan menelpon terus tanpa henti bahkan meski dirinya muak.

" _Apa kau baik? Kau sudah di rumah, 'kan? Kau pasti mual, segeralah makan, Yoongi-ya. Aku sangat khawatir padamu!"_

"Makan?" Ia mengerling pada semangkuk bubur yang ada di sebelah ponselnya tadi, meringis kecil saat melihat isinya sudah tandas dan hanya tersisa bekas-bekasnya saja. Perutnya benar-benar sakit semalam dan ia berpikir ada baiknya memakan makanan yang ada. "Sudah. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak ada saat aku bangun? Kau meminta bantuan Jimin ya?"

" _Oh, apa Jimin datang?"_ Sekarang suara yang di seberang sana terdengar begitu riang. Ia terkekeh kecil seperti tidak memiliki dosa meski Yoongi sudah memasang ekspresi tidak senang; lagi pula Seokjin tidak akan melihat ekspresi itu. _"Aku yang menyuruhnya mengantarmu pulang semalam. Aku malas mengurus orang mabuk, Namjoon terdengar lebih menarik lagi pula."_

"Kau jahat."

" _Aku tahu!"_ Lagi-lagi terkekeh dengan suara riang. _"Kau bertengkar dengan Jimin, ya?"_

"Apa pedulimu?" Yoongi mendengus. Bibirnya mencebik tipis saat mendengat suara sok sedih dari Seokjin di sebrang sana. "Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Jimin lagi."

" _Yang benar saja!"_ Seokjin berseru penuh protes. _"Saat kau di kedai, kau terus mengigau. Kau pasti tidak ingat, 'kan? Kau menyebut nama Jimin dan menggumamkan banyak kata maaf. Aku sampai bosan mendengarnya. Belum lagi tentang curhatan hatimu yang aku sampai malas mendengarnya. Duh, kau itu… berhentilah keras kepala sesekali!"_

"Tunggu," wajah putih pucat itu mendadak berubah panik. "Apa aku juga mengatakan itu pada Jimin?"

" _Mana aku tahu!"_

"Astaga," tangannya yang bebas memukul keningnya dan memaki bodoh pada diri sendiri. "Bagaimana bisa aku bergitu ceroboh? Astaga, Kim Seokjin!"

" _Ada apa? Ada apa?"_

"Jangan-jangan saat mabuk aku menggumam aku mencintaimu pada Jimin lalu menciumnya? Bagaimana ini? Aku pasti dinilai gila setelah ini."

" _Kau peduli dengan penilaian Jimin heh? Oooh, kau menyukainya 'kaaan?"_

"Bukan!" Yoongi memekik penuh protes, membatin dalam hati harus menghajar kepalanya saat mereka bertemu nanti. "Aku hanya khawatir aku melakukan itu dengan parah. Maksudku… kau ingat kejadian dengan Wu Yifan waktu itu kan? Astaga…."

" _Oh, aku ingat!"_ Seokjin sekarang terdengar sedikit lebih serius. _"Yang kau mencium bibirnya dihadapan Zitao dan bahkan kau membuat bibirnya robek karena terlalu bersemangat itu, 'kan? Yang kemudian kalian seperti tengah_ making out _?"_

"Astaga… Seokjin," napas Yoongi tercekat mendengar jawaban sejujur itu dari Seokjin. "Kau harusnya berhenti menjelaskan sesuatu secara detail. Aku jadi terhina."

" _Itu hanya karena kau terlalu mabuk."_

"Ya, dan aku takut semalam aku terlalu mabuk lalu melakukan itu pada Jimin."

" _Bukankah itu baik? Setidaknya Park Jimin itu menyukaimu, 'kan?"_

Helaan napas lolos dari bibir Yoongi, rasanya lelah berbicara dengan Seokjin jika sudah soal hal seperti ini. "Terserah kau, aku mau tidur saja. Sampai jumpa."

" _Oh, baiklah, aku akan menagih cerita besok saja! Daah!"_

Yoongi mendengus saat telepon ditutup dari seberang, berpikir seharusnya dirinya yang memutuskan sambungan bukan sahabatnya yang menjengkelkan di sana. Ia meletakkan ponselnya kembali pada meja nakas dan memutuskan untuk kembali tidur. Tubuhnya terasa remuk karena mabuk dan matanya berat karena tidur yang kurang nyenyak.

.

.

.

Jimin sulit tidur, pikirannya melayang-layang pada sosok Yoongi yang mabuk dan mengakui cintanya lalu bersikap acuh saat sepenuhnya sadar. Bagaimana bisa ia diperlakukan begitu jahat padahal jelas-jelas sebelumnya Yoongi menangis penuh penyesalan menyebut namanya dan perasaan yang ia simpan? Itu benar-benar menjengkelkan, sekaligus membingungkan.

Matanya terus menatap langit-langit sambil memikirkan usaha apa yang perlu ia lakukan untuk membuat Yoongi tidak menghindarinya dan bersikap acuh. Membuat sosok itu mabuk jelas bukan ide baik karena tidak mungkin sosok itu akan terus tidak sadar untuk bertemu dengannya. Ia ingin Yoongi yang secara sadar mengajaknya berbicara dan memberi tahu bahwa dirinya juga memiliki perasaan yang sama. Mengatakan dirinya menyesal sudah bertingkah tidak baik.

Sayangnya, Yoongi jelas bukan orang yang akan bertingkah baik untuk dirinya. Dari yang ia ketahui, Yoongi jelas tidak mungkin memberi wajah manis padanya dengan senyuman lebar setelah ia diusir dari apartemen itu.

Mendadak Jimin merasa menyesal sudah jatuh cinta pada Yoongi dan mengakui perasaannya. Seandainya saja ia tidak mengakui hal itu, mungkin sekarang mereka masih mengobrol lewat aplikasi _chat_ atau bahkan bertelepon. Ia merasa menyesal sudah terlalu buru-buru.

 **To Be Continued.**

Maafkan untuk update yang lama dan hanya sedikit ini. Aku bersumpah bakal update secepat yang aku bisa kalau ada waktu huhu maafkan aku!

Aku akhir-akhir ini sibuk latihan evaluasi dan harus kena writers's block dalam waktu lama. Belum lagi ide-ide ff oneshoot yang membludak di otak bikin aku sulit konsentrasi. Aku bener-bener minta maaf. Aku kecewa sendiri nih gak bisa update dalam jangka waktu pendek biar cepet selesai dan mulai buat ff baru karena aku ada ide ff baru lain. Belum lagi Beautiful Disaster yang bener-bener bikin aku frustasi gak tau harus nulis gimana lagi.

Hari ini aku update dengan rasa bersalah penuh, maafkan aku.

Baiklah, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya. Aku usahain update secepatnya (aku takut buat janji dan nantinya malah aku ingkari sendiri). Sampai jumpa.


	7. Chapter 6: Why?

**DON'T KNOW WHAT WE ARE**

 _Fanfiction by crowncare  
copyright © 2016_

 _ **This story is mine except the cast.  
seperti note dan warning yang ada di bab pertama, jika kalian tidak suka silakan tinggalkan page ini.  
You've been warned!**_

.

 **Chapter 06: Why?**

.

Yoongi bisa setengah bulan tanpa Jimin, ia pikir dirinya bisa. Napasnya masih baik-baik saja, konsentrasinya tidak memburuk, pekerjaannya tidak terbengkalai, bahkan ia masih bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Tidak ada yang salah tentang apapun itu dan Jimin yang menjadi alasannya. Tapi, kenapa otaknya masih terus memanggil nama Jimin meski dirinya tidak merasa pusing dengan bocah itu?

Yoongi beberapa kali memperhatikan kardus sepatu warna merah, sebuah sepatu yang Jimin belikan untuknya beberapa waktu lalu. Benda itu masih belum digunakan, bahkan ia coba. Ia hanya meletakkannya di sudut ruangan dan berpikir itu bisa digunakan untuk berjaga-jaga. Ia tidak membayangkan benda itu akan tergeletak sia-sia hanya karena subuah masalah _sederhana_.

Oh, astaga, sederhana. Ia berpikir hal itu sederhana, tapi kenapa harus sepanjang ini akibatnya?

Yoongi menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lipatan tangan. Otaknya terasa seperti akan meledak memikirkan tentang Park Jimin yang sudah dua minggu ini pesannya ia abaikan. Ya, Yoongi mengabaikan semua pesan yang Jimin kirim untuknya selama hampir dua minggu penuh meski sesekali membacanya. Ia tidak benar-benar memedulikan pesan yang masuk dan menunjukkan Jimin sebagai pengirim, ia tidak ingin peduli. Lebih memilih mengabaikannya atau hatinya akan melemah seperti yang tidak ia sukai.

 _Kau membutuhkan Jimin untuk energimu._

Sudut hati Yoongi bersuara, seolah memberi tahu bahwa Yoongi memang seharusnya membalas pesan-pesan itu sesuai dengan kata hatinya. Tapi tidak, hatinya yang lain menolak mentah-mentah pendapat itu. Ia bisa, bahkan semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja persis seperti sebelum Jimin datang ke hidupnya.

Siang ini Yoongi memutuskan pulang cepat, menitipkan semua urusan dan banyak pesan untuk sekretarisnya karena tiba-tiba saja kondisi hatinya benar-benar tidak baik. Ia memutuskan menenangkan diri di apartemennya daripada harus jengah dengan semua yang perlu ia selesaikan. Sesekali menjadi seorang atasan yang kurang bertanggung jawab mungkin bukan hal yang salah. Ia benar-benar memerlukan dirinya sendiri tanpa urusan dengan banyak orang.

Ia sudah meminta sopirnya untuk menjeput, berharap sopirnya sudah sampai dan bisa menolongnya untuk segera sampai ke Apartemen. Tapi saat ia menemukan seseorang bersandar pada mobilnya, ia tahu itu bukan sopirnya. Keningnya mengerut bingung, orang itu berpakaian informal dan menggunakan topi terlalu kedepan.

Begitu langkahnya sampai di hadapan orang yang asing, ia memanggil dengan sopan. Orang itu mendongak dan menyingkap sedikit topinya hingga wajahnya terlihat. Alangkah terkejutnya Yoongi menyadari bahwa ternyata sosok itu adalah Park Jimin, matanya menatap tidak senang pada orang itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Matanya memberi pandangan tidak senangnya.

Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat reaksi Yoongi, tahu bahwa hal itu pasti akan terjadi mengingat hubungan mereka yang sedang dalam kondisi tidak baik. "Kau tidak membalas pesanku sama sekali, kenapa?"

Yang ditanya mengangkat bahu acuh, menatap tidak peduli pada yang bertanya. "Aku sibuk, Jimin. Akhir-akhir ini aku banyak urusan dan tidak sempat memegang ponselku."

"Setidaknya bahas pesanku, sekali saja. Aku sangat merindukanmu, _hyung_ ," ekspresinya menunjukkan rasa sakit yang ketara. Wajahnya seolah meminta belas kasih dari yang ditatap.

Yoongi tertawa kecil penuh ledekan, "tapi aku tidak merindukanmu."

"Kau bahkan mabuk saat itu, menggumamkan maaf banyak kali karena membuatku pergi dari rumahmu di pagi hari setelah menyatakan cin—"

Satu pukulan mendarat di wajah Jimin, "hentikan ucapanmu, bocah! Sudah aku bilang aku tidak memerlukan hal semacam itu, 'kan?"

Jimin tersungkur; tapi terkekeh kecil saat menyadari kekuatan Yoongi yang tadi menyerangnya bukan main-main kerasnya. Ia melangkah sempoyongan menghampiri Yoongi, tangannya menarik kerah kaku itu hingga yang mengenakannya sedikit tertarik dan terangkat. "Kalau begitu berhenti menjauhiku, _Hyung_."

"Aku tidak menjauhimu," mata itu menatap tenang pada orang yang kini meremas kerahnya dengan emosi. "Aku hanya sibuk."

Hati Jimin sakit, tiba-tiba saja emosinya memenuhi kepala hingga tangannya tanpa sadar memukul wajah Yoongi dengan air mata mengalir membasahi pipi. "Berhenti begini, _hyung_!" Ia menjerit setengah frustasi karena rasa sakit yang ia tahan dan ia coba untuk tidak ditunjukan pada orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Beruntung tempat Yoongi berada sepi, ia yang hampir jatuh itu hanya terkekeh kecil menyadari Jimin baru saja menyerangnya. Tidak pernah terlintas dipikirannya Jimin akan memperlakukan dirinya seperti ini, tapi ia tahu ia cukup pantas mendapatkan ini mengingat dirinya yang terlalu rumit.

Jimin pasti sakit menahan perasaan terlalu menginginkan seseorang, tapi didorong menjauh seolah dirinya tidak dibutuhkan. Hanya saja, Yoongi juga sangat sakit sekarang. Perasaan ingin memiliki seseorang namun juga tidak mau terikat, ia tersiksa dengan perasaan semacam ini. Teralalu menyakitkan menahan rasa yang terus meledak-ledak namun ditolak keras oleh sisi hati yang lain.

"Aku akan pergi seminggu ke Jepang," Jimin memberi senyuman tipis pada Yoongi, menatap sosok kurus itu dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. "Aku harap… saat kepulanganku kau mau menjemputku."

Yoongi memutar bola matanya malas, "untuk apa?" Ia bertanya agak angkuh, melipat tangan di depan dada dengan wajah tidak ramah. "Kau bisa pulang dengan taksi."

Jimin tertawa mendengar jawaban Yoongi, "aku hanya berharap, kalau kau memang tidak mau bukan masalah. Aku bisa pulang dengan taksi. Ya sudah, ayo aku antar kembali ke apartemen."

Selama perjalanan, tidak ada interaksi diantara keduanya. Yoongi menolak untuk duduk di depan karena tidak ingin berinteraksi dengan Jimin, sementara yang di depan sibuk menyanyikan lagu karena merasa bosan pada suasana hening.

Yoongi diam-diam memperhatikan Jimin bernyanyi, tersenyum saat mendengar bocah itu menyanyikan lagu-lagu manis secara acak. Entah kenapa ia senang dengan suara Jimin.

Hingga akhirnya mereka tiba di bangunan apartemen Yoongi, cukup untuk membuat Yoongi bernapas lega dan bersyukur tidak perlu banyak-banyak perang batin dengan diri sendiri. Sebelum keluar ia bertanya tentang nasib sopirnya dan mobilnya sementara Jimin menjelaskan dan meyakinkan mobilnya akan baik-baik saja. Setelah itu mereka berpisah, Jimin pergi dengan mobil begitu Yoongi masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

.

.

Seokjin menculiknya. Tidak, bukan sepenuhnya menculik, tapi membawanya pergi ke tempat yang tidak terpikirkan olehnya karena beberapa meter lalu kedai langganan mereka terlewati begitu saja. Yoongi tidak tahu apa rencanya Seokjin, apa lagi saat sahabatnya mengatakan jika dirinya mungkin akan berterima kasih untuk hal ini. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang direncanakannya.

Lalu, beberapa menit bosan diam dengan hati menggerutu, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya pada jog mobil. Percuma jika ia mengeluh atau mengancam loncat dari mobil, Seokjin tidak akan benar-benar peduli; bahkan bisa saja teman baiknya itu akan mempersilakan. Ia belum mau mati, setidaknya jangan dengan mati konyol karena loncat dari mobil dengan kecepatan agak tinggi.

Hingga kemudian dirinya tiba di bandara, Yoongi benar-benar tidak mengerti apa tujuan teman baiknya kali ini. Kepalanya sudah coba ia paksa mengingat sesuatu tentang Namjoon yang munkin pergi ke luar negri atau saudara Seokjin yang tampan bernama Mingyu itu pulang dari Jepang setelah kuliahnya yang panjang di negri sakura sana. Tapi, bahkan beberapa menit sebelum masuk mobil Seokjin bertelepon dengan Namjoon tentang pesan membeli sesuatu di Busan, juga membicarakan Kim Mingyu yang akan pulang ke Korea sebulan lagi dan meminta apartemen di pusat kota. Itu berarti tidak mungkin alasan Seokjin berada di sini adalah dua orang itu. Lalu, siapa alasan Seokjin di sini?

"Masuk," Seokjin memerintah dengan tanpa nada, menatap agak malas pada Yoongi yang terlihat seperti singa betina jengkel. Ia meraih sebuah kertas dan menyerahkannya pada Yoongi. "Buka ini saat kau mendengar berita pesawat dari Jepang tiba."

"Kim Mingyu tidak jadi pulang depan?" Yoongi bertanya dengan wajah bodoh, mendadak merasa begitu senang bisa dengan terhormat menyambut pemuda tampan bertubuh indah di sebuah bandara besar seperti ini. Setidaknya dirinya bisa terlihat keren.

"Menurutmu begitu?" Yang berada di balik kemudi tertawa geli, matanya mengerling sebentar pada kertas yang masih terlipat rapi. "Mana mau dia dijemput olehmu? Ia lebih suka Lee Jihoon yang galak itu, setidaknya dia lebih imut untuk dirangkul."

"Bukankah dia kekasih Jeon Wonwoo?"

"Ya, tapi apa pedulimu?"

Yoongi mendengus, menyadari perbincangan terakhir memang sedikit _random_. "Kalau mereka putus, kabari aku ya. Aku mau memacari salah satu dari mereka. Mereka berdua sama-sama tampan."

"Min Yoongi!" Mata bulat Seokjin mendelik tidak suka, menatap agak dongkol pada sahabatnya yang sedikit menggelikan dengan ucapannya sendiri. "Tidak ada yang lebih cocok untukmu daripada orang ini," tangannya menunjuk pada kertas yang ada di pangkuan Yoongi. "Sekarang keluar dan bawa orang itu kemari, aku muak dengan teleponnya sejak kemarin."

Demi saudara Kim Seokjin yang _hot_ , Yoongi benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya harus melakukan hal ini. Ia melangkah agak malas-malasan dan dengan beruntung mendapat sebuah tempat dekat pembatas jalan sebelah pintu, itu berarti orang yang ia jemput kali ini tidak akan repot mencarinya; dan sebaliknya. Ia sudah bertanya di mana pesawat yang Seokjin maksud akan turun dan ia mendapatkannya. Beberapa menit lagi penumpangnya keluar karena burung besi itu sudah mendarat sejak beberapa menit lalu, ia bersyukur dirinya tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama.

Saat beberapa orang mulai keluar, orang-orang yang yang tadi di sebelahnya pun membuka keras. Ia mengikutinya dan membacanya sebelum mengangkat tinggi.

"Park Jimin?!" Ia agak memekik jengkel, wajahnya ditekuk tidak senang dan memutuskan untuk tidak mengangkat benda itu. Ia yakin sepenuhnya Seokjin sudah merencanakan ini sejak jauh hari. "Sial—"

"Yoongi– _hyung_?" Suara seseorang lebih dulu menyadarkan Yoongi dari gerutuannya, membuat yang berada di balik pagar mengerutkan kening tidak senang. "Kau sungguhan menjemputku? Merindukanku ya?" Wajahnya nampak begitu bersinar karena bahagia.

"Tidak merindukanmu," Yoongi mendengus jengkel. "Yang yang memaksaku menjemputmu."

"Bagaimana bisa aku memaksamu?" Wajah itu berubah bingung. "Aku hanya meminta tolong Seokjin– _hyung_ atau Namjoon– _hyung_ untuk menjemput—AH–hahahaha apa Seokjin– _hyung_ yang mendorongmu ke sini?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk malas. "Tidak usah pura-pura bodoh, ini pasti rencana kalian."

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak merencanakannya!" Jimin memberi tatapan meyakinkan, matanya menatap ke dalam mata Yoongi dengan wajah jujur. "Mungkin mereka."

"Ya sudah," ia akhirnya menyerah juga, malas berdebat memikirkan masalah sepele. "Cepat keluar, setidaknya aku sudah sangat lapar."

Saat sampai di mobil Seokjin, wajah Yoongi jelas ditekuk hingga kusut sementara Jimin nampak begitu senang berjalan beriringan dengannya. Yang berada di balik kemudi itu tertawa geli menyadari sahabatnya pasti sangat kesal sekarang.

"Maaf," ia menggumam pelan saat pintu sudah ditutup dengan agak kasar oleh Yoongi, matanya mengerling pada sosok di sebelahnya dengan wajah _agak_ menyesal. "Ini ide Namjoon yang malas menjemput bocah pendek itu dan—"

"Tidak perlu kita bicarakan," Yoongi menyela dengan ketus, tangannya ia lipat di depan dada setelah sabuk pengaman ia pasang rapi. "Aku benar-benar ingin makan sekarang atau aku makin kesal."

Seokjin terkekeh kecil, " _araseo_ ," ia tersenyum lebar. "Ayo kita pergi ke _café_!"

Seokjin membawa mereka ke sebuah _café_ dekat bandara dengan menu yang lumayan lengkap. Yoongi memesan coklat hangat dan roti isi, sementara Jimin memilih hanya meminum kopi susu karena tubuhnya masih sedikit mabuk udara; ia tidak pernah benar-benar bisa dalam kondisi baik setelah naik pesawat meski sudah sering melakukannya. Seokjin sendiri hanya memesan caramel latte karena katanya sudah makan dengan Namjoon sebelum berangkat menculik Yoongi dan memilih menawari membayar makanan yang dipesan temannya.

"Aku ke toilet dulu," Yoongi berdiri tiba-tiba, melangkah tanpa basa-basi menuju toilet.

Jimin mengikuti pergerakan Yoongi dan tiba-tiba saja berdiri tanpa pamit, mengikuti sosok itu masuk ke dalam toilet.

Saat masuk ke dalam, Jimin melihat Yoongi tengah menunduk di depan wastafel dengan wajah setengah basah. Nampak tidak tenang dengan pikirannya. Jimin mengerutkan keningnya bingung, bertanya-tanya kenapa orang itu malah terlihat galau daripada kesal. Ia melangkah mendekati Yoongi, berdiri di belakangnya dan berniat menyapa.

Tapi Yoongi justru tiba-tiba membalikkan badan, membuat Jimin terkejut serta dirinya harus kehilangan keseimbangan. Ia hampir terjungkal membentur cermin jika saja Jimin tidak bertindak cepat dengan menahan punggung serta leher yang lebih tua dengan kedua lengannya. Ia menahan napas sementara Jimin bernapas lega.

"Kau baik?" Jimin bertanya setengah khawatir.

Yoongi mengangguk kecil dengan sedikit bingung, menatap agak _blank_ karena masih dikuasai rasa terkejut hampir jatuh. "Sa–sangat baik…."

"Syukurlah," ia tidak merubah posisi mereka, tersenyum lega menyadari Yoongi baik-baik saja. "Maaf membuatmu terkejut."

Mereka diam cukup lama, nampak menimbang-nimbang perlu bicara apa lagi. Tapi keduanya tetap diam, saling menatap dengan pikiran berkelana entah ke mana dan memikirkan apa.

Merasa tidak nyaman hanya diam, Jimin berdahem pelan. Menetralkan suaranya juga suasana agar lebih tenang. Tangannya menarik pelan tubuh Yoongi hingga hampir menempel dengan tubuhnya, mendaratkan kecupan di atas bibir yang lebih tua seperti reflek alamiah.

Yoongi mendelik, terkejut namun tidak sanggup berkata-kata. Bibirnya masih menempel dengan bibir Jimin, basah karena jilatan ringan dan sedikit lemas karena gerakan lembut yang Jimin lakukan. Ia lemah, tubuhnya entah kenapa terasa bisa tumbang kapan saja karena kepalanya seperti akan meledak terlalu merindukan sentuhan semanis ini. Bukan, bukan ciuman yang ia harapkan, tapi rasa hangat yang menjalar hingga sumsum tulang belakangnya dan itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Jimin. Oleh Park Jimin yang selama ini ia hindari. Yoongi merasa bisa jatuh kapan saja jika Jimin tidak memegang kuat pinggangnya.

" _Hyung_ ," ia memanggil lirih saat ciuman tanpa nafsu besar itu lepas, matanya menatap ke dalam mata Yoongi yang terbuka _blank_. "Aku merindukanmu."

Setelah Jimin bersuara, mereka kembali diam. Entah kenapa waktu semenit berubah jadi begitu panjang hanya karena posisi mereka. Hingga napas Yoongi mulai teratur dan matanya jadi lebih hidup, ia mendorong tubuh Jimin yang mengungkungnya. Menjauhkan sosoknya dari diri karena mulai sadar dengan dirinya yang dalam keadaan tidak aman.

"Menjauh!" Ia mendorong, sebisa mungkin menyingkirkan diri Jimin sebelum ia kembali terpleset pada pesona yang Jimin tawarkan dengan cuma-cuma. "A–aku harus kembali."

Jimin menolak penolakan yang Yoongi ajukan, tangannya yang berada pada pinggang Yoongi pun bergerak meremasnya dengan lembut hingga suara lenguhan lirih terdengar. Tangan lainnya membelai punggung kurus itu dengan cara yang sensual hingga suara desahan lebih nyaring lagi. "Kau seharusnya melawan dirimu sendiri sebelum melawanku," Jimin menyeringai.

Yoongi menggeleng sambil terus mendorong tubuh Jimin sekuat yang ia bisa. "Tubuhku—ah!" Matanya terpejam sejenak, lalu terbuka nyalang menatap Jimin kesal. "Tubuhku selalu mengkhianatiku. Menjauh kau, Park Jimin!"

Melihat mata Yoongi yang hampir basah, Jimin menyerah. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Yoongi ingin sekali mendorongnya menjauh, tapi entah kenapa hatinya sakit untuk itu. Yoongi dengan mata kesal seolah baru saja dilecehkan, juga ekspresi jengkel yang ketara menyingkirkan dengan kasar tangan Jimin.

Saat Yoongi melangkah menjauh, Jimin menarik napasnya untuk bersuara. "Kita lihat sejauh mana kau bertahan dengan tingkahmu yang seperti itu."

Yoongi terdiam sejenak, menghentikan langkah tanpa berminat menoleh pada Jimin. "Berhenti berusaha, kau tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa."

Suara kekehan kecil terdengar, "bersatu ataupun berakhir, keduanya sama-sama sebuah hasil."

 **TBC.**

Hai! Maaf untuk keterlambatan update, akhir-akhir ini aku justru tertarik dengan banyak pairing dan genre yang akhirnya melupakan fiksi ini. Astaga. Maafkan aku!

Juga, aku sempat kehilangan mood membuat bottom!Yoongi karenaaa astagaa di fire dia badass sekali! Tipikal laki-laki seksi yang menarik hati dan buat siapa aja meleleh. Aku suka aku suka~ (dan ini yang bikin aku buat ff YoonKook What We Are Sharing hahahaha)

Hm… apa lagi ya. Sepertinya aku perlu meminta maaf karena hanya sedikit yang aku tulis di chapter ini. Astaga, ini sedikiiit sekali dibanding biasanya. Aku sempet bingung mau buat jembatan macam apa biar nyambung antara klimaks dan endingnya, jadi aku buat ini. Sepertinya chapter depan ending atau mungkin dua chapter lagi. Aku nggak yakin, tapi aku bakal berusaha ya! sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, ya! Dah!

Oh iya, sedikit permintaan maafku. Aku akhir-akhir ini makin payah sama teliti, sekalipun sudah kubaca ulang, aku masih sangsi sama ff yang bersih dari typo. Jadi, maafkan aku. Karena aku koreksinya juga loncat-loncat. Maaf kalau ada kalimat yang menganggu.


End file.
